Something isn't right
by losingcontrol92
Summary: Have you ever had that feeling when you know something isn't right?
1. Something isn't right

**A/N: After such an overwhelming response to my first ever fic, I decided I had to do another one – this one will have more depth to it than my last one… The first few chapters will be short, just building up to the indepth stuff. **

**I'd love to know what you think :)**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Something isn't right<strong>

Have you ever had that feeling when you know something isn't right?

That's exactly how Andy feels right now. Waves of fear and worry continue to wash over her, leaving her lost in confusion. She doesn't know what could be wrong but people always tell her to listen to her gut and right now her gut was telling her something's gone wrong.

Standing in front of her open locker she finds herself lost in thoughts as Traci enters the room with Gail hot on her heels.

"Hey girl, you okay? You're looking a bit lost there…." Traci asks, knowing something was up.

"Yeah Andy, you look like shit" Gail proclaims.

Andy turns to look at them both "Thanks for that Gail" she smiles sarcastically before continuing, "but yeah I'm fine, couldn't sleep last night…. It's just… you know when something's just not right?"

Traci opens her locker and all three of them begin to change into their uniforms in time for parade "Hmm yeah I know what you mean, maybe you're just forgetting something you were suppose to do this morning?"

Andy lifts her head and buttons up her shirt "Nah it's not that, it's just… oh I don't know, I've probably forgotten to meet my dad or something" she explains, trying to shrug off the horrible feeling that remained in the pit of her stomach.

_Don't be stupid Andy, it's nothing. _


	2. Lost

**A/N: I may as well add chapter 2 seeing as they are both short ;) **

**I'd love to know what you think :)**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Lost<strong>

Sam feels lost.

Pain is travelling through his body at an excruciating rate and no matter how hard he tries to gain composure in his thoughts, he can't. He wants to open his eyes but the fear of what is happening to him prevents him for doing so.

_Pull yourself together Sammy, open your eyes. _

He gently lifts his eyelids to reveal nothing but darkness, yet instead of fear creeping over him again he finds the darkness offers him calmness.

He begins to think back on how he got here, but the last thing he remembers is arriving home last night. _Something must have happened, think Swarek! _he orders himself, but it's no use – there's no memory there for him to remember, just a void.

He then hears approaching footsteps and the door begins to break open. He wants to call out, but knows that it would only offer his vulnerabilities to his torturer.

The light above him begins to flicker until bursting into life.

"Well hello Officer Swarek, you're awake"


	3. Swarek?

**A/N: Here's chapter three guys. Thanks to all those who have added me to their alerts and reviewed, although I would love it if I were to get around 7/8 reviews per chapter from her on in as the chapters will be getting longer :)  
><strong>

**Oh and guys I ended up changing the tense in which the story's written, I know it's annoying but it was annoying to me having to write it haha **

**Thanks Guys :)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Swarek?<strong>

Andy trailed behind Traci and Gail before heading into parade.

Her eyes automatically scanned the room for Sam, just to offer him a morning smile. Things had become easier between them since she had ended it with Luke a few months back. They had settled into a friendly yet flirty routine and she looked forward to spending the work days and nights at the penny in his company.

Her search was in vain and she gave up, _he must be late _she thought, and she joined her friends up front, just as Frank walked in.

"Okay coppers, no big cases for 15th Division today but that doesn't mean you can all slack off…" he began, arriving at the front of the room he continued "so today we have Diaz on desk, Peck and Epstein, Williams and Nash, Shaw on solo and McNally and Swarek… Swarek?" he questioned, soon realising Sam wasn't amongst the coppers.

Andy noticed how everyone had furrowed their brows, knowing that this was unlike the punctual copper. Their heads turned in search of him, but it became apparent he wasn't there.

"This isn't like Sammy" Frank stated "Okay so McNally you join Shaw for the day, and I'll try and get hold of Swarek, he's probably had one too many last night… serve, protect and if you find Swarek, send him to my office." He finished, collecting his paperwork before making his way out of the room.

They all rose from their seats and Andy headed out of the room noticing Oliver up ahead on his phone.

"Yeah, so give me a ring as soon as you get this message brother." He pleaded down the phone, before hanging up and turning to Andy who was now at his side "This isn't like Sam, he normally phones me to warn Frank if he's going to be late"

"Yeah, I haven't heard from him either and he normally texts me to see if I need a ride" she said.

Oliver turned his head to one side with a cheeky grin evident across his face "Sam texts?" he chuckled.

"Yeah I guess he does" Andy replied, attempting to shrug off the redness that rose in her cheeks "So where do you think he is?" she asked with worry clearly obvious in her tone.

"I'm sure he's fine, probably hungover like Frank said" he spotted Jerry in their path and called to him "Hey Jer, you and Swarek have a late one last night?"

"Hey buddy, no we both made our way home straight after shift last night, still hungover from poker night" he laughed "why?"

"Oh he's just late"

"Hmm not like him, I'll let you know if I hear off him"

"Cheers brother, if we don't hear from him by lunch break me and McNally will head over to his and see what he's playing at"

Jerry chuckled at the fathering tone Oliver developed in his voice "Okay, let me know."

* * *

><p>It had been three hours since they had left for patrol, and apart from the few minor calls out, it had been a quiet morning. Neither had received a phone call from Sam and the horrible feeling Andy had started out with that morning was still roaming the pit of her stomach.<p>

They pulled up at the coffee shop and Oliver turned to Andy "I'll um phone Jer now, and if he hasn't heard off Sam shall we go check out his place?"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Andy replied, thankful she'd soon know he was okay.

"Okay well you go get the coffee" he said, pointing up at the coffee shop "and I'll phone him."

After waiting in line for what seemed like half an hour, she returned to the car just as Oliver was hanging up.

"So, neither Frank nor Jer still has heard anything….oh thanks" he said, taking his warm coffee out of her hands "and I just tried Sam's number again still nothing, so we'll head over to his just to double check"

Andy noticed the faint hint of concern etched upon Oliver's face and the feeling in her stomach grew, bringing both fear and anxiety alongside it. _He could be ill Andy, don't jump to conclusions _she reassured herself.

Oliver detected the debate Andy was having with herself, "he'll be fine Andy, probably still fast asleep" he chuckled, but Andy knew he's was the tiniest bit worried too.

After a twenty minute drive, they pulled up outside Sam's apartment.

Oliver headed up the steps to his place first, with Andy following behind him quickly. Oliver knocked three times and awaited the voice of his friend. After a minute or so, he knocked again, a lot harder "Sammy boy, answer the door – it's Oliver and Andy".

Andy heart began beating faster and harder in fear_, c'mon Sam, just open the door. _

Still nothing.

"Sam buddy, c'mon…" he continued to beat harder on the door.

After a few more seconds of impatient waiting, Oliver leant on to his tiptoes in an attempt to look through the peep hole. "McNally" the tone in his voice immediately alerted her, "we need to get in there, it doesn't look right."

He looked around for something to bash the door with, but the street was completely vacant of anything that would be strong enough to do so.

"Umm... I can pick the lock?" Andy piped up.

"Yeah... yeah... that'll do" he answered, stepping backwards to allow Andy access to the lock.

After a few minutes of fiddling with the lock, she heard the click she'd been waiting for. _Finally. _

Oliver ushered Andy behind him, before they both lifted their guns from their belts. He carefully nudged the door open with his foot, both of them aiming their guns to the empty space in front of them. "Sam, it's us… you here?"

They both turned to each other in concern when they were met with the inside of the apartment. The mirror and photos that hung on the hallway entrance were now smashed on the floor, tiny little shards reflecting back at them. The small table, where they knew Sam placed his keys on entrance to his home, was now lying in four pieces alongside the photos.

"Okay McNally, keep calm. You clear downstairs, I'll see if he's upstairs" Oliver ordered before heading up the stairs.

Andy continued to walk through into the living room, where the tv was still blaring. She looked around, taking in the destruction.

That's when she saw it.

Blood.

_Sam's blood. _


	4. Think Andy

**A/N: So here's chapter four, really it's more of a filler chapter, laying out the facts. I've rewrote it a few times and not really sure I'm happy with it, so please let me know what you think….**

**I'm loving the reviews I've been getting – so keep them coming! :)**

**Thanks Guys.**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Think Andy.<strong>

Before Andy had the chance to call out for Oliver, he appeared at her side "the whole place is trashed, something bad happened here McNally…McNally?" he asked, noticing that Andy wasn't really taking in anything he was saying.

"I… Um… That's…There's blood" she stuttered, pointing to the small pool of blood that had soaked into the couch.

Oliver turned to face where Andy had pointed to and after a few seconds lost in terrible thoughts, he simply stated "I need to phone Frank".

He flipped open his phone and after a few seconds Andy heard the conversation begin "Yeah Frank its Shaw… We're at Sammy's now… It doesn't look good, something's happened…" becoming aware that Andy could hear him, he stepped outside to finish the conversation.

Andy was desperate to follow him but fear had taken over, he's_ gonna be fine Andy _she attempted to reassure herself, but she knew this was bad. As a cop you learn that things like this rarely turn out well, and for this to happen to a cop…_this is bad, real bad, _she thought.

Oliver returned to the room to find Andy in the same spot as when he left, her eyes still firmly placed on the pool of blood. "McNally, look at me… we need to stay calm" She turned her head to face him, and he attempted a half-hearted smile, although she knew he was as concerned as she was, "So Frank, Jerry, Noelle and Nash are on their way, we should probably look through this stuff and see if there's anything useful here" he stated, looking at the destruction that lay around them.

They both lifted their blue gloves from their belts, placing them on carefully. They began to rifle through the heaps of shards, broken ornaments and ripped papers that were scattered around them, both remaining in silence with neither of them wanting to admit how concerned they really were.

Andy hadn't heard the others enter, but she soon felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Andy, he's gonna be fine" Traci's gentle words were not as comforting as she had hoped.

Soon Jerry, Frank and Noelle had all appeared in the trashed living room.

"There's nothing here… nothing that'll point us to what happened here anyway" Oliver stated to them.

"Okay so think, has Sammy complained about any hassle from anyone recently?" Jerry questioned.

All of them shook their heads.

"Okay McNally… you arrested anyone recently that really had it in for him?"

"No, it's just been the usual calls… nothing major" Andy answered truthfully.

"Right… so we have nothing." Jerry proclaimed, pinching the bridge of his noise, before lifting his head "right, lets brief everyone at the station whilst forensics check out the place".

They all turned and headed for the door, mortified at how 4 officers, a detective and a sergeant couldn't find anything, especially when it was for one of their own.

* * *

><p>The coppers entered the parade room, everyone noticed how packed the room had become compared to earlier that morning, <em>everyone wants Sam found <em>Andy thought to herself.

"Okay coppers, by now you should all know that one of our own is missing. Sam Swarek has not been seen since late last night leaving the division after his shift, Johnson?" Frank motioned the officer to stand up and Johnson stood on his feet and headed to the front of the room.

"I seen him outside his truck, talking to a female with brunette hair, she was small and petite but that's the best description I can give… but she did look worried, and he looked anxious to see her… but I thought nothing of it" Johnson nodded to Frank before taking his seat again.

The room remained silent in worry as Jerry stepped forward, and Traci noticed how he was struggling to form a sentence to present to the room, eventually he began "When Shaw and McNally went round his place this afternoon, it was trashed and there was a small pool of blood on the couch, this has now been confirmed as Sam's blood."

The room gasped at this confirmation, although it was highly likely it would be his blood when it was presented as a fact it became a lot more worrying for them.

Jerry continued "The… The amount of blood at the scene does indicate serious injury but it does not consequently mean that… that… well you know what I mean"

_You mean he may not be dead,_ Andy thought to herself.

Although the room was relieved by this, it still meant he was out there alone and now seriously injured.

Oliver noticed Jerry was struggling and stepped forward "The place was trashed and it looks like they were looking for something and we do believe that he was specifically targe... targeted." He struggled to finish.

Jerry found strength and continued "we need to know anything you may have seen, this could be resulting from something happening on yesterday's shift or from a few months back…"

"This means that if you saw any serious conflicts Sam has had with his criminals recently, especially fitting the female description, we need to know." Oliver cut in.

"So this how this is going to work" Frank began "Jenkins and Andrews…Matthews and Russell, I want you patrolling the streets near Sam's apartment, see if anyone's heard anything, noticed anyone unusual in the area – you know the drill" all four of the officers rose from their seats, nodded and headed out, "Johnson and Lewis… Ferguson and Burns, I want you checking out the vacant lots and warehouses around here, if they think they're smart it's likely they're keeping him there" once again the four officers rose, nodded and headed out. "The rest of you, except the rookies, can head out and help wherever you can" and with that the room emptied, leaving Noelle, Oliver, Jerry and the rookies in silence.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Frank began again "you guys need to start looking through Sam's paperwork, you've spent the most time on shift with him recently, if the paperwork reminds you of anything that may be useful you need to let us know."

* * *

><p>They had been rifling through the old paperwork for over an hour. Gail had taken the most recent three months, Traci the four months before that, Chris was on the undercover work he had done, Dov the work before his undercover op, and Andy had settled on doing the first three months he had been back at 15th Division.<p>

_Think Andy, _she ordered herself, _you've spent the most time with him recently, you must know something. _

She continued to glare at the scribbled work in front of her. She checked the dates and noticed that she had skipped a day's worth of paperwork, she began rifling back through the 'read' pile and it became clear the paperwork wasn't there. She replayed the date over and over again in her mind, _I know I worked then, what did we do? Think Andy. _

Then it hit her.

The four officers turned to look at Andy, who was now lifting herself off the floor.

"I know who that girl is."


	5. You?

**A/N: This is a super short chapter – sorry guys! It's like a bit of a check up on sam haha….**

**I'm loving the reviews I've been getting – so keep them coming! :)**

**Thanks Guys.**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – You?<strong>

"Well hello Officer Swarek, you're awake"

Sam slowly lifted his throbbing head to see three figures standing above him. The center figure was shirt and chubby, standing with his hands in his pocket. _Boss Man, _Sam thought. The other two were stodd either side of the chubby figure. They were both much taller and Sam could tell they worked out a lot. They stood in an intimidating form with their arms cross across their buffed out chest, _the muscle of the job, _he thought.

"I would untie you but I've got a feeling you'd try something stupid" the man in the centre chuckled and the other two took their cue to follow suit and chuckle alongside him.

Sam recognized the gruff voice but was unable to make out the face that stood above him in the darkness. _Stay calm, _he told himself. He remained silent, not wanting to provoke any unnecessary violence towards him, _who am I kidding?. _

"So not very talkative today then?" the gruff voice questioned.

Sam remained silent.

"I'll take that as a no then." he answered himself "well you're friend next door has been talking to us and she insists she knows nothing…that just leaves you…so Officer Swarek, where is it?"

The man moved closer to where Sam was restrained in a chair. Sam noticed the silvering hair on the balding head and instantly recognized the chubby features through the dim light that burst though the crack of the door.

"You?" Sam questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By now I'm guessing you already know who it is haha :)**


	6. Her name is

**A/N: Okay so no more teases, you can finally find out who's who! Haha.**

**I'm loving the reviews - keep them coming! :)**

**Thanks Guys.**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Her name is…<strong>

Andy walked towards Frank's office at a quick pace. She peered through the glass and noticed that Frank alongside Jerry, Noelle and Oliver were crouched over a small tv screen. She knocked the glass door and stepped in the room as Frank beckoned her in.

"McNally, you got something?" Oliver hurriedly asked before anyone else could.

"Andy looked at the paused tv and observed the man on the screen in a black t-shirt and jeans looking worried. _Sam,_ she thought as her heart plummeted. She became aware of the other figure that he was conversing with. She was rather small, skinny with shoulder length brown hair and Andy recognized her straight away, _I was right._

"McNally…? Frank pushed.

"Uhh…Umm… That girl…." She pointed at the screen "I know who she is."

They all turned to look at the screen before turning back to Andy with unreadable expressions spread across their faces.

"Well, who is it?" Jerry asked concerned.

_C'mon Andy, _she told herself.

"Her name is Emily"

* * *

><p>Jerry took out the seat in front of him and motioned to Andy. She took his offer and sat down.<p>

"Do you think that this Emily has something to do with what happened to Sammy? Jerry asked.

Andy nodded as tears began to form, the fear of losing Sam now beginning to take over.

Noelle stood and moved to where she was sat before taking Andy's hand in hers, this was the first time Andy had ever seen Noelle comforting someone other than the victims they came across daily. She turned her head to focus on Noelle and noted the worry that swirled around in her eyes "Okay Andy, we need to know everything you know…" she stated.

_I should already be telling you, why aren't I acting like a cop? _she asked herself, _Because right now Sam's the victim, and if Sam's a victim how the hell can you expect to act like a rational cop _she told herself she answered herself.

She lifted her head to see the four staring at her in anticipation and she cleared her throat before beginning. "Her name is Emily" she repeated "when Sam was undercover she became an informant of his, but he wouldn't register her as a CI." She sighed before continuing "my first shift with Sam something came up with her and Sam said we needed to get her out so we placed her on a bus out of town… I… I remember about a month ago he said something about her being back in town but she wouldn't speak to him…I should have known… I should have connected the dots… I…" She attempted to add more details to the story she had given, but her voice wouldn't let her.

"So she was working for Hill?" Oliver asked.

"Uhh… yeah… she was his accountant"

Jerry being the detective he was, felt like there was more to it than just a CI who had come back into town "McNally… what happened that day? Why did you have to get her out of town?"

"Well... they found out about Emily helping Sam and when she went to apartment Hill took her and beat her…and… and…"

"Why haven't we heard anything about this?" Frank cut in.

Andy hesitated before answering "Well because the division wasn't responsible he knew he wasn't technically allowed to do it… so he didn't want anyone to know… you know what he's like" she looked at them in desperation.

"Sounds like Sammy" Oliver piped in with a half hearted smile.

"How did he get her back McNally?" Jerry asked.

"Uhh… I… Um" She stuttered.

"How did he get her back?" Frank questioned more sternly.

"You can't tell Boyd, he'll kill Sam…"The four nodded silently and she continued "…Emily had what she called insurance. It was a copy of all Anton Hill's financial files on a memory card…"

"He gave up the case for her didn't he?" Noelle interrupted.

Andy sighed and nodded before progressing "We exchanged the memory card for Emily and then we sent her out of town."

"And there were definitely no copies?" Jerry asked.

"I tried to make one but it was encrypted…and…and I couldn't leave it any longer so I took it to Sam"

"And this Emily didn't make another copy?"

"Umm.. well… we don't know, she said there wasn't and even if there was it would be her insurance" Andy replied.

They all sat in silence as Jerry paced the room. They all knew who had him and they all knew that this was worse than what they first thought.

Eventually Jerry broke the silence to confirm everyone's thoughts, shaking his head he simply stated "Hill's got him".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you get it right? Or terribly wrong? Please let me know with your reviews! :)**


	7. Darkness

**A/N: Hey guys, just to let you know there will be no update tomorrow as I'm away for the night….Anyways here's chapter 7 :)**

**I'm loving the reviews I've been getting – so keep them coming! :)**

**Thanks Guys.**

**P.S I owe a huge a thanks to aolande1 for listen to my huge babble about my writers block and to decide where to finally go with this :)**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Darkness<strong>

"Now come on Swarek… you didn't recognize your old friend Anton?" the gruff voice, now clarified as Hill, chuckled as Sam remained bound to his chair. The guys behind Anton stepped forward chuckling.

Sam peered into Anton's eyes, not wanting to seem vulnerable to him. They continued to look into each other's eyes sternly before Anton eventually gave in.

He thrust his hand towards Sam's neck, grasping on to it roughly. Sam felt his breath shortening and it didn't take too long before he was struggling to breath. Anton slowly loosened his grip as Sam gradually regained control over his breathing. Anton began smiling at him evilly "Now are you gonna talk" Anton asked, his eyes full of hate, rage and frustration.

"Depends on what you want to know" Sam answered smugly attempting to gain an upper hand on the situation.

Anton sniggered "well we were wondering where the copy was"

"What copy" Sam questioned.

"The second copy you had from Emily, where I am perceived to be a criminal…"

Sam snorted which in turn earned him a punch to his gut from one of Anton's guys.

"So you have this copy then?" Anton questioned as though nothing had happened.

Sam caught his breath before answering "I didn't say that".

Once again Sam was rewarded with a punch to his gut.

"So where is it?"

"I don't know"

Anton sighed and silently ordered one of his guys forward, who swung his fist into Sam's face. The other guy stepped forward, pushing the chair backwards and Sam hit the floor hard. The guys began kicking him on the floor, each hit more painful than the last.

Anton clicked his fingers and the two men consequently stopped.

"I don't have times to play games Sam, think about that before we come back" the three guys turned and headed to the door "or maybe we'll have to talk to your other friend, Officer McNally wasn't it?" and the door clicked shut.

The room was now in darkness once again and the only sound Sam was able to make out was his own heavy breathing. He coughed and spluttered in an attempt to regain control over it, but failed.

"McNally" he whispered, before he was overcome by his own darkness.

* * *

><p>He woke up to darkness.<p>

_McNally. _He smiled at the thought of her name, images of her soft wavy locks, her bright smile and piercing eyes filling his mind. He was taken over by a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach, _she doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve someone who'll put her in danger no matter how unintentional._

He thought of the many times they had both been put in danger as a result of each other's actions, mainly because they didn't want to leave each other alone. They cared too much for that, at least he knew he did. _How can someone who gives me so much strength to get through the day suddenly become my greatest weakness, _he questioned himself.

He was determined to withdraw her from his thoughts, right now he needed to remain calm.

He heard a scream from next door, _Emily _he thought. _Why didn't she listen to me the first time, Anton Hill does not like being double crossed._ He sighed, _Now how am I going to get her safe and keep Andy out of this? _He pondered, before the excruciating pain overrode his thoughts.

He concentrated on the pain, trying to work out where it was coming from. He could feel the sticky blood on his forehead realising it must have come from when he was taken from his apartment. He could taste copper in his mouth, not knowing whether it was from where he was punched or if he was now coughing up his own blood. _Great, _he thought pushing his tongue to the inside of his cheek.

For a few seconds nothing filled his mind except pain.

_I'm not getting out of here, _he thought. It was so unlike him to see the negative side to any situation, that the admission to himself had surprised him.

_I'm not going to see her smile at one of my classic jokes, I'm not going to see her roll her eyes at one of my sarcastic remarks or see her get flustered and blush when I make a flirty gesture. All the things I love about her, her little imperfections make her perfect, and I haven't even told her. _

Darkness.


	8. Strategy

**A/N: Thanks for bearing with my leaving guys, here's chapter 8 … really more of a filler :)**

**I'm loving the reviews I've been getting – so keep them coming! :)**

**Thanks Guys.**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Strategy<strong>

Once again everyone had gathered in the parade room. Jerry, Frank and Oliver stood at the front of the room, concern continuing to grow on their faces. Andy sat at the front next to Gail and Traci, tears still forming but she would not release them, _I can't be weak, it's my turn to be strong for him. _

The room had been briefed on the latest details and now it was time to organize a strategy.

"We know of five locations connected with similar cases of Anton's" Jerry began "These locations are four warehouses and a storage center" he said, pointing at locations on a map on the board.

The thought of Sam being stuck in a storage center in as much fear as she was when she had the experience at the hands of Nixon sent shivers down Andy spine. Traci saw the pain etched across Andy's face and place a reassuring hand on her arm, not knowing what else to do.

"These are the locations we need to check out; he has to be at one of them." Jerry finished.

"So people this how it's going to work" Frank stepped forward. "We will be splitting into five groups, each group will be set a different location to patrol."

Oliver cut in "We do not want to alarm Hill, so everything must be done quietly"

"That means no signs, no lights and no announcement of your entrance." Noelle pointed out.

"We know that Sam is going to injured, and from the amount of blood that was found at his home" Frank paused to clear his throat unable to finish his sentence he simply stated "time is of the essence."

_He could be dying, right now. Alone. In Pain. _Andy couldn't help but think it.

"So the groups are…." Frank began again, looking down at his clipboard "Storage Center – Callaghan, Peck, Jacobs, Martin, Hall and Taylor, Warehouse number 1 – Williams, Jenkins, Johnson, Epstein, Davies and Smith, Warehouse number 2 – Barber, Diaz, White, Clark, Brown and Jones, Warehouse 3 – Myself, West, Anderson, Miller, Stewart and Clark and finally for Warehouse 4 it'll be Shaw, Nash, Campbell, Wilson, Macdonald and Thompson"

_Why aren't I going? _Andy questioned herself.

"For the rest of you, slide in where you can and position yourself well" Frank continued "Right serve, protect and let's get Sammy home".

Everyone rose to leave, yet Andy remained seated in silence. _Why aren't I going? _

"McNally…" Frank began, once everyone had left.

Before he could continue Andy cut in "I have to go, he's my partner and we're meant to have each other's back"

"I know but…"

"There shouldn't be any buts, I'm his partner he saves me all the time and this time it's my turn" she stood up and looked Frank in the eyes "I need to go"

Frank looked back at Shaw who was the only one remaining in the room and he begrudgingly nodded. He knew that she would be the first person Sam would ask for.

Frank sighed and turned back to Andy "Fine, you join Shaw..."

* * *

><p>They had been riding in the car for over half an hour. Over the radio they heard that the storage center, along with warehouse number 1 and 3. Although Andy didn't want to admit it and felt extremely guilty that it even crossed her mind she was thankful that he hadn't been there, she wanted to be the one to save him, she owed him that.<p>

She began to think about the amount of times he had been there for her when she needed it most. _He was there at the night of the blackout, the day Benny had died, when I was stuck in the laundrette, when I was shot. It's always Sam, it's always been Sam._

_His dimples. His smouldering eyes. His reassuring touch. His husky voice. His sarcastic remarks. His classic jokes. His terrible taste in music. His little imperfections, were everything that made her want him around more. I didn't even tell him._

Oliver cut off her thoughts and as she raised her head she realised they were outside the warehouse, "McNally, you ready?"


	9. Let's Move

**A/N: So here's chapter 9 :)**

**I love your feedback, so please keep it coming – it encourages me to continue with the story. **

**Thanks Guys.**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Change of plan<strong>

Sam once again woke to darkness, his eyes began scanning the room for the slightest ray of light. Pain continued to paralyze his body but rather than suffering though the pain he felt numb to it. His thoughts continued from where he had left off, before unconsciousness had taken over.

_McNally. _Just the thought of her name, burned in his heart. _She's gonna get hurt because of me._

Before his thoughts could darken any more, he heard the voices outside his door becoming louder. He strained and stretched his neck in an attempt to get closer to the door to hear.

"Boss, we ... his radio… coming…" The man's voice was deep and Sam found it hard to grasp every word.

"We… Move" Sam recognized this as Anton's voice, and it was clear he was agitated.

"We can't take both" The third man was clearly stood closer to the door and Sam was able to hear every word.

_Take me, leave Emily. _He thought.

"Leave Emily…We…Other Girl… I have a plan…" Anton's voice was too far away for Sam to form a sentence from the mere words he could hear, but he felt relief in the first two words Anton had mustered.

_A plan for what, _he began to ponder before the door swung open.

"Officer Swarek" Anton announced "change of plan."

Sam turned to look at the figure looming above him, as the other two men stepped forward and lifted him to his feet. Pain oozed from every pore but Sam did his best to hide it, "Is that so?" he questioned.

"Well, it seems that your friends at 15th division are smart enough to realise that you may have been kept here, but are not smart enough to realise we would have your radio…" Anton chuckled.

Anton turned and headed for the door and the two men stood either side of Sam grabbed his elbows and lead him out, following Anton's lead.

"So…that means we're gonna have to move you" Anton finished, opening a metal door to reveal the sunlight. Sam eyes began to burn and he realised how long he must have been kept in darkness.

"Wh…What about Emily?" Sam asked in hope that he would leave her here unharmed.

"She's gonna stay here, and hopefully one of yours will find her… and if not… oh well." Anton replied in an evil grimace.

_They'll find her, _Sam reassured himself.

Anton tapped the roof of the black SUV they were now stood in front of, and opened the back door "after you" he beckoned with a swift movement of his hand.

* * *

><p>Sam's sense of time had been lost a while ago and he was unsure how long they had been driving for.<p>

His mind continued to drift into wary and dark thoughts, he knew he should be in fear of his own life but the need for Andy to be safe overrode it.

He felt the car draw to a stop and all the doors were swung open. He was tugged out of the left side of the car by one of Anton's guys and dragged by both of them through a heavy metal door. He recognized his surroundings but the intense pain and throbbing injuries to his head would not allow the name to form in his memory.

When he entered his new holding place he instantly knew where he was. He was thrown into a small room and onto a stool and the two men reorganized his ropes so that he would remain bound to the stool.

Anton peered round the door frame "Don't worry Sam; you won't be alone for too long."


	10. Move in

**A/N: Hey there guys, here's chapter 10 :) I've attempted to make it longer as I've had a few mails regarding length of chapters. I do try and write for as long as I can but I don't want to end up with lengthy, boring and unsatisfactory chapters and I find it a lot easier to write scenes when they are shorter. Although I will continue to do my best! **

**Thanks guys :)**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Move in. <strong>

Andy stepped out of the cruiser ready to follow Oliver's lead. _He has to be here, I'm going to find him, he's going to be fine, _she told herself in an attempt to remain optimistic but it wasn't working.

She looked up at the warehouse. Seeing the old and abandoned warehouse instantly took Andy's thoughts back to the night of the takedown. The fear and pain she felt now was familiar, almost exactly the same as she felt in the moments when she had thought he had been shot. _He was fine then, he'll be fine now. _

She was drawn from her paralyzed state by a comforting hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Traci offering a reassuring smile.

"Okay, the others are surrounding the place" Oliver appeared next to the pair "We'll take the front"

The three walked up to the front of the warehouse, and as they all reached to draw their guns Traci noticed the shakiness on Andy's hands. Her eyes were firmly placed on the door handle in front of them, willing for Oliver to open it. His hand grasped around it and slowly turned it, listening for the click. When it came, they knew it was time.

Oliver reached for his radio "Move in."

With those two words Andy felt a rush of complex and overwhelming emotions wash over her. Fear. Hope. Relief. Worry. Curiosity. But above all these emotions, there was one clear winner. One emotion that consumed her thoughts on other occasions as much as she would hate to admit it. Affection. _Affection_, she confirmed to herself. She truly cared about him, more than what was expected of a partner.

The three pairs of eyes met each other in an uncertain gaze, before they all nodded and committed to Oliver's instruction. They marched through the door, guns raised to eye level. Their eyes sauntered around the empty building, before their radios crackled into life "Upstairs is clear" Wilson's deep voice confirmed.

Andy's heart sunk at the realisation she may not find Sam here, but she continued on in her search of the downstairs.

"I'll head straight up here, Nash go to the left side of the building and McNally check out the rooms to your right"

Both Traci and Andy nodded in agreement before the three headed their separate ways, guns still drawn.

The building remained as silent as it was before any of the coppers had arrived and Andy found it somewhat comforting. She gathered her thoughts as she stepped towards the first room she had to clear.

She raised her gun with her right hand as her left hand turned the handle of the door. She then returned her left hand to her gun and she quickly swung the door open with her foot. Her eyes instantly scanned the room for him, but instead all she could see was the wet blood on the floor and just like at the apartment, her thoughts instantly recognized it as his blood. _Sam's blood. _

After a few seconds in her daze she reached for her radio "This is McNally, I'm in one of the rooms and there's blood, I'm going to continue to clear the other rooms."

She headed for the second door instantly, her heart pounding at the realisation that Sam could be in this room. Once again, she raised her gun with her right hand as her left hand turned the handle of the door. Returning her left hand to her gun, she quickly swung the door open with her foot. Her eyes froze on the sight in front of her.

"Emily" she whispered, barely audible.

She stepped towards her and carefully peeled the tape that covered her eyes.

"Emily it's me. It's Andy, Sam's partner" she announced gently.

Once the tape had been carefully removed, Andy looked into Emily's eyes. The fear, pain and horror that traced around her pupils sent shivers down Andy's spine, and only made her worry more for Sam welfare. Her hands trembled as she reached down for her radio.

"This is McNally, I'm in the second room downstairs. I've found her." Her voice trembled, as she wished it was finding Sam she was announcing, "I've got Emily"

She could hear the footsteps approaching quickly, and she took the opportunity to really digest the scene in front of her.

Emily sat there bound to the chair. Her hands tied together behind her and each leg carefully bound to the legs of the chair. She could sense the fear pouring from her. Her eyes were bloodshot, and Andy noticed the dark bruising that was forming around her left eye. She scoured the rest of her body for any other signs of abuse but there were none.

The sound of the approaching footsteps faded as Andy noticed that Oliver, Traci and Thompson were now at her side.

"I… Uh…Didn't want to touch her in case we needed the ev... evidence" Andy muttered.

"It's okay, we just need to wear gloves to do it" Oliver proclaimed as he stepped forward to remove the bounds that restrained Emily.

Andy realised what he was doing and she moved in front of him, "I'll do it" she announced as she whipped the two gloves from her vest before placing them on her small hands.

Andy placed her hands on the tape that covered Emily's mouth, and began to peel it back gently. Emily sighed with relief as it was removed, finally able to regain control of her breathing. Andy noticed the tears staring to form in Emily's eyes, and she took hold of her hand before looking into her eyes "We've got you, you're safe" she whispered so that only Emily would catch it. Emily nodded, unable to form any sentence. Andy began to untie the bounds around both Emily's hands and legs, before offering her hand out as support for the weak and pained girl.

Accompanied by Traci, Andy led Emily outside of the building that was now swarming with the rest of 15th Division. She gently sat at the edge of the ambulance as the female EMT tended to her facial wound.

"I… I'm fine" Emily stuttered.

The words rung through Andy's ears as a familiar bell, _that's what I always say._

Once the EMT had given the go-ahead, Andy suddenly noticed Jerry's presence. He stepped forward and leant into the girl in a comforting manner.

"It's Emily, right?" he asked.

She nodded silently.

"You're safe now Emily, but Sam isn't. We need to know everything you know, we need to find him before this goes any further"

Andy noticed the gates suddenly closing in Emily's eyes and Emily remained silent.

"Emily, what happened? Does it connect to Anton Hill?" Jerry pushed.

Emily remained silent.

"What is it? You want protection? We can get you protection if you lead us to Sam." Jerry continued in frustration.

Emily remained silent for a few more seconds before commenting "I need to go to my apartment before I can tell you anything"

They were all shocked at Emily's tactics. _She loves Sam, he saved her- why isn't she helping? _Andy questioned.

"That can't happen we are on a time restraint here, Sam's danger grows with each second and we need to find him" Jerry frustration was now evident to everyone around him as his voice raised.

Andy saw her opportunity and treaded towards Emily.

"Emily, what's at your apartment?" she questioned.

"My insurance, and until I have it – I'm not saying another word" Emily stated robotically.

"Emily, look at me" Andy continued "This is Sam we're talking about, the man who helped you start a new life…"

Emily cut in before Andy could finish "and if there was one thing he always taught me, it was to always make sure I was well insured before I endangered myself for anyone"

Everyone fell silent at her words. _Sounds like him, _Andy thought.

Andy stepped back to Jerry, "I know her and I know how well Sam taught her. She won't say anything until she has the files, no matter how much pressure you put on her"

Jerry sighed in anger before turning his attention back to Emily "Fine, we'll have two officers escort you as quickly as possible – then you talk"

Emily shook her head in protest, "I have to go alone."

Jerry finally broke down in anger "You cannot go alone, firstly because we have no idea if we can trust you and secondly we have no idea what danger it may entail."

"I'll take her" Andy announced.


	11. Change your mind

**A/N: Hey there guys, here's chapter 11… just a quick check up on Sam! **

**Oh and I am loving the reviews, comments, messages and faves/alerts - Thanks guys :)**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Change your mind. <strong>

Sam remained wide awake, grateful that his new holding pen was dimly lit. His eyes continued to scour the room, just like he had been for the past hour, or what seemed like an hour to him.

The prominent thought in his mind was the need to be found. _But not by McNally, she doesn't need to get involved, she doesn't deserve to get hurt because of me and she definitely does not need to see me like this. _

Alongside this need a complexity of emotions ran through him, burning a hole in both his mind and heart. Fear. Hope. Confusion. Concern. Worry. Affection. _Affection, _he confirmed to himself, finally allowing himself to admit that he cared for one person more than he should. _McNally. _

Before his thoughts could travel any further they were broken off by the door opening, allowing even more light into the room.

"How about we allow you to get a bit more comfortable Officer Swarek?" Anton asked slyly.

Noticing the tone in his voice Sam remained silent, becoming wary of Anton's motives.

Anton nodded to the guys at his side and they stepped forward. They began untying the restraints that bound Sam to the stool. Sam instantly felt relied but remained highly suspicious of the three men in the room. He lifted himself from the stool and stretched his body before shrugging his arms into life. Once done reawakening his wounded body he stood and stared Anton in the eyes. Sam eyes remained cold as he glared at his torturer, whilst Anton's eyes revealed smugness to him. Once Sam became aware of this, he knew that this sudden act of kindness was not what it seemed, the only reason he had been released from the pressure of the restraints was to lead him into a false sense of relief and security.

After they had been glaring at each other for a few seconds of silence, Anton finally gave in and spoke, "so this is your last chance Sammy, where is the other copy?"

Sam continued to glare at him before answering "I don't know what you're talking about."

Anton strode forward bridging the gap between them "Now why can't I believe that" he continued to look at Sam smugly in the eyes "Maybe because for eight months you put your life on hold in an attempt to bring me down and I'm expected to believe that you just gave it all up? Without taking the second copy from Emily?"

Sam resorted back to silence not wanting to put Emily in any more danger, no matter what consequences he may have to suffer.

"Not talking then?" Anton pushed.

"Nah, not really feeling up to it" Sam replied in an attempt to become in control of the situation.

Without a word muttered between Anton and his guys, the two muscle-men left the room but were instantly replaced by two other heavy-set men. As they walked into the room they turned to face Anton, who nodded, and with his permission they marched over to Sam throwing him to the ground before kicking him in the ribs with great force. Sam struggled to catch his breath as Anton and his men headed for the door.

Anton turned back to see Sam pulling himself towards the wall so that his back rested against it and his legs stretched out "well maybe a certain someone may change your mind."


	12. Nothing

**A/N: Heya, so because I felt bad that both the last chapter and this chapter are more of a filler than action I thought I'd put chapter 12 up alongside chapter 11. **

**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Nothing.<strong>

Andy and Emily had been in the car for over ten minutes before either of them felt they had the courage or strength to talk.

"You're not fine Emily" Andy stated out of nowhere.

"Wh..What:" Emily asked perplexed at Andy's statement.

"In the back of the ambulance you said you were fine, you're not" Andy sighed when she saw Emily's questioning expression "physically you're okay, but you're scared and you don't know what to do because right now the person who normally makes everything okay isn't here" she took another breath before continuing "you want to save Sam but you want to listen and obey everything he has ever told you do."

Emily stared out of the window and Andy could see the tears growing in her eyes.

"I know you love Sam and I know how much you're hurting right now because he's hurting and you can't stop it, believe me Emily I know." Andy breathed out heavily forcing back the tears that were now forming in her eyes, the battling emotions she had just explained to Emily where exactly how she was feeling right now, but to hear herself explaining them out loud made them feel all the more real.

"You love him too" Emily had meant for it to come out as a question but it was more of a statement.

Andy fixated her eyes in the road ahead; _he's the first person I should admit it to. _

Before Andy could attempt to form an answer Emily continued "I mean to me he's an older brother and I love him cause really he's the only family I got, but for you it's love, you're in love."

The tears in Andy's eyes were fighting their way out and one finally escaped and trailed down her cheek, _how can someone who doesn't even know me, suddenly know me. _

Emily noticed the pain in Andy's face "I want to help him, I do. But he told me to always make sure I have my insurance before I do or say anything regardless of whether it was the police or Anton's guys that I was talking to" Emily continued to fight back the tears of her own "you know him and you know what he's like, even more than I do. Once I have it, I'll help you and tell you everything and we will find him, please just say you understand?" she pleaded.

As much as Andy didn't want to agree, she did know Sam and she did understand. She silently nodded in reply to Emily's begging. _Of course Sam would put everyone first._

Emily reached over and placed her hand on Andy's "he loves you too" she whispered before turning her attention back to the passing scenery out of the window.

The rest of the journey was in complete silence, other than Emily's brief directions to her apartment. Andy fought the urge to bombard her with questions. _Why is she back? Does she even know where Sam will be? Why were they talking last night? _

Andy's mental list was cut off by Emily speaking again "If you park up by here, we can walk around to the apartment, it's a side entry."

Andy nodded and did as she was directed. The car pulled to a stop and both women let out a sigh before opening their door and stepping outside to the breezy warmth.

They walked side b side along the short alleyway until they were close enough to notice Emily's apartment door. The handle lay on the floor and the red door was half open. Before Emily could place another step forward Andy shot her hand in front of her.

"I need to clear the place before you can go in" Emily attempted to protest at the idea of her going in alone but she soon gave up, noticing the determination in Andy's eyes.

"I want you to go back to the cruiser and take my phone" Andy explained as she reached for her phone and handed it over to Emily "If I don't come back to get you in ten minutes, speed dial 3 and tell Traci everything…but under no circumstance do you leave the car, okay?... Emily, okay?"

Emily nodded as she was pushed back by Andy to walk back down the alley "you'll be okay though, won't you?"

Andy nodded "It's probably just kids freaking you out cause you're new to this area" she didn't even believe and she knew that Emily wasn't buying it either.

"Please be careful" Emily whispered before heading back in the direction of the cruiser.

Andy sighed before turning back towards the beaten door as she drew her gun from her side. She carefully treaded towards it before knocking loudly against it. "Police! We are armed and entering."

She lifted her gun to eye level before making her way through the little hallway. The layout of the small apartment allowed Andy to have full view of all the rooms. Nothing seemed out of place. Nothing looked like it had been moved or tampered with. She cleared the kitchen, living room and bathroom before making her way to the back room that Andy assumed would be Emily's bedroom. Her gun was still held at eye level and she gently paced herself into the room. She could hear nothing. See nothing.

And then everything went black.


	13. 10 Minutes

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 13 and before we start I know you're all going to hate me cause you want the whole Sam and Andy chapter. But I'm still perfecting it and I didn't want to leave you without an update so here you go! I ****PROMISE ****the next chapter will finally have some McSwarek! **

**Thanks guys :)**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – 10 Minutes. <strong>

Emily had been sat in the car for what seemed like an hour, but her watch told her it had only been 7 minutes. She was fidgeting with the ring around her thumb as her eyes maintained patrol of the entrance to the alleyway she had returned from.

_I shouldn't have let her go in. _

_I shouldn't have listened to Sam, for once he's wrong. _

_I should have told them everything. _

She checked her watch again, _9 minutes_ and still no sign of Andy.

Emily's heart sunk. _They've got her. This is my fault, I'm trying to do right by Sammy and I end up getting the girl he loves hurt. _

_All of this because of some stupid financial files. _

_All of this because of me and my stupid financial files._

_All of this because I couldn't stay away. _

Her eyes trailed back to her watch, _10 minutes_.

* * *

><p>Traci sat next to Jerry in the parade room awaiting Andy and Emily's return. Jerry left hand continually tapping on the desk in front of him as his impatience and concern grew. He knew that Sam wouldn't survive much longer if he wasn't treated for his loss of blood, and it didn't bare thinking about how long he had left if he had entailed other injuries.<p>

Traci was tempted to break the silence that had descended upon them but couldn't find the right words to do so. Instead she trailed small circles on his back in an attempt to sooth him, something she would often do to Leo. Both sat there in their own little daze, neither knowing how to break out of it.

The pair jumped as Traci's phone burst into life with an horrific Disney theme song, something Leo had clearly picked out for his mom. She checked the caller id before turning to Jerry's expectant face "It's Andy" she whispered to him before accepting the call on speakerphone.

"Is this Traci?" The trembling voice on the other end questioned.

Jerry swung his chair closer to Traci as they both hunched over the phone she had placed on the desk.

"Hello?" the trembling voice asked again when Traci had failed to acknowledge her the first time.

"I..uh…yeah this is Traci…Where's Andy? Is she okay?" Traci asked, her own voice now mirroring the fear in the other girl's voice.

"I…I…" Traci and Jerry heard the girl take a deep breath as she gathered herself before attempting a reply again "It's Emily, and we're at the apartment and the uh.. the uh door was busted, so she sent me back to the car… she uh, she told me to wait ten minutes and call you if she wasn't back"

Both Traci and Jerry turned to each other before Jerry took over the conversation.

"Emily, we need you stay calm" he ordered, noticing the small sobs that were coming through the line "You're parked up at the apartment yes?"

"I…uh… yeah, on the corner. I'm sat in the car, she told me not to go in there – no matter what"

"Okay so kneel down so that you're not visible to anyone and text Traci the address…We'll be there as quick as we can." Jerry replied, when he did not receive any acknowledgement from Emily he questioned again "Emily, can you do that for us?"

"Yeah, yeah…Just come quick"

Jerry nodded to himself as he hung up. He lifted Traci from her chair and took by the hand, leading them to Frank's office.

* * *

><p>Emily heard multiple sirens approaching and she carefully lifted herself back up to the car seat. She noticed six other cruisers pull up beside the one she was sat in.<p>

She recognized Traci, Jerry and Oliver and they instantly sprung over to her as the other coppers began patrolling the area. She opened her door and stepped out to meet the three officers who look exhausted with concern. Traci noticed the tears that stained Emily's face and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Jerry questioned her. "Where is your apartment?" he asked.

Emily pointed to the small alleyway "It..it's down there, the red door, it's uh busted open."

Jerry nodded to Oliver who swiftly turned on his heels to check it out with back-up.

Frank turned up at Jerry's side and Emily ran over the details of what happened. Once she had finished they stood in silence whilst a million thought ran through everyone's mind.

"I should have known he was watching the place, she should have had back-up" Jerry proclaimed.

Traci shifted her eyes to gaze into his "We all should have known, but they let her go Jer. Why would they leave Emily go but continue to watch her apartment. If she was that important to whatever game he's playing then he wouldn't have left her at the warehouse for her to be found."

Frank nodded in agreement before turning his gaze back at Emily "What can you tell us? What's going to help us find them?"

Emily snapped out of her silent daze and began to babble through detail after detail. She didn't care that her insurance wasn't in her hand. She didn't care that she wasn't listening to what Sam had taught her. She needed to make sure that she saved the two people that saved her from the same villain many months ago.


	14. They'll find us

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally we have so McSwarek! It may not be what you expected but it's getting there I promise & it's my longest chapter yet! ahah **

**I'd like to thank all of you who continue to place me in their faves/alerts and continue to read and review – you're the reason this story is still going! **

**P.S – Another huge shoutout to aolande1 who has had to listen to me babble about the plans for this story! **

**P.S - Anyone else's heart break at the end of this week's episode :( ?  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – They'll find us. <strong>

Sam was still unconscious, just like he had been since Andy had woken up in the room ten minutes ago. She had shifted his heavy body from the crumpled upright position so that he was now lying down with his head resting on her lap. She sat there running her trembling finger through his dark thick hair, willing him to wake up. She looked down at his peaceful face and trailed her finger over his busted lip before turning her attention to the open wound above his left eye. _He needs stitches, _she declared to herself, _he needs to wake up, he needs to get better, he needs to be fine, _she continued to tell herself as hot tears began to flow and trail down her face. Her eyes remained fixed upon his peaceful expression, the man who had saved her so many times. She felt so many emotions all at once. Relief that she finally had him. Fear for what was to come. But most of all she felt ashamed, _I should have known to look here; I should have found him sooner. _"The one time you need me and I fail" she proclaimed out loud.

"You didn't fail" a pained voice whispered. Sam slowly lifted his head from her lap and shifted himself so he sat beside her with his back leaning against the wall like her. "You didn't fail me. But you failed yourself." Andy turned to look at him confused before turning back away to stare at the floor. "I needed you to stay away, I needed you to keep yourself safe and you end up getting yourself stuck in here with me. You should have left me tosort it out by myself." He stated with guilt rather than anger evident in his voice.

She rolled her eyes "Of course! You're clearly doing such a great job of it."

"I was actually." He declared. "You were safe, Emily was meant to be found and the only person in harm's way was me. But it seems you just wrecked that plan." He finished.

She turned to face him and he noticed her tear stained face; he couldn't stay angry at her. He tried to lift his arm to pull her in closer to him but he was rewarded with an excruciating twinge of pain in his chest. Andy noticed the pained expression that was painted on his face and as he lowered his arm back down in defeat she took his hand in hers. She threw her head back to stare at the ceiling in an attempt to force back the tears, "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Sam sighed heavily before squeezing her hand "You shouldn't be apologizing Andy. This is my fault. I started the case, I sent Emily away and you were just there on the sidelines. You shouldn't be here."

"I'd rather be here with you than worrying about where you were and what could have happened to you." Andy admitted.

Anger raced through Sam's body, mostly aimed at himself for landing her in this mess, and he pinched the bridge of his nose "So you just handed yourself over to Anton?"

_He knows me too well, _Andy thought. "I..It wasn't like that… I to…I took Emily to her apartment and it had been broken into…"

"Wait, you went over there alone?" he cut in, frustrated.

"I was with Emily" she replied, knowing that this answer wouldn't be good enough for Sam.

"So yeah, you went in alone without back-up" he sighed before continuing "Andy how could you be so stupid?"

It was Andy's turn to get frustrated now "I'm not stupid Sam".

He squeezed her delicate hand again "I know" he said apologetically.

"I knew what could happened to whoever walked through that door, and I couldn't let it happen to Emily again. So if anyone was going in there it was going to be me." She began trailing circles with her thumb in the palm of his hand "So I sent Emily back to the cruiser and went in to clear the place. Next thing I know, I'm waking up next to you."

They sat in silence for a while and Andy's thoughts trailed off in the hope of being found.

"Emily would have phoned them by now" she stated.

"Huh?"

"Emily. I told her to phone Traci if I didn't get back to her, she must have phoned her by now."

"Probably."

"The whole station's looking for you. We all knew something wasn't right when you didn't turn up for patrol" She turned to face him " is never late" she mocked.

"Unlike you." He stated, smiling.

"Yeah. They're probably looking for us now. Everyone's worried about you, most of the night shift along with some of the Guns and Gangs squad turned up to help with the search."

Sam smiled at the thought of everyone caring enough to want to find him "Of course you needed to be the first person to see me, right?"

"Yup." She replied "The first person I saw after the shooting in the blackout, the laundrette and my shooting was you. You're always there when it matters, I'm just returning the favour."

"As much as I appreciate it McNally, you didn't have to get yourself stuck in here with me." He retorted.

She didn't give him a chance to complain about her idiocy again as she quickly raised her hand to the gash above his eyebrow and gently ran her index finger over it "What have they done to you?" she asked, frightened to hear his reply.

"They just gave me a bit of a beating, nothing too bad" he answered, not wanting to admit the true extent of his injuries.

Andy lowered her hand from his face and looked into his eyes. "Sam, how bad is it? How hurt are you, really?" she asked, knowing he was in much more pain than he was letting on.

"It's fine. I'm Fine" he shrugged as he turned his head in an attempt to avoid her gaze.

She lifted her hand from his grip and gently pulled his face back to look at hers and whispered his name "Sam."

_She knows me too well, _he thought. "Okay so it hurts a lot, but I think it's mostly bruising and I may have one or two cracked ribs" he admitted, he noticed she was looking at the source of his head pain "oh and that, that's nothing. I just keep blacking out every now and again cause it's still bleeding, but seriously it's fine" he finished.

Her eyes continued to look at him waiting for him to continue, "it needs stitches" she declared realising he was done with his explanation.

He looked away to the other side of the room, "I'm fine" he simply stated.

"You remind me of someone the way you keep saying that" she said as she leaned in to touch his shoulder with hers.

He turned his head to look at her, "you?" he said with a half hearted smile and she nodded reflecting the smile back at him.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Andy fidgeting with her fingers whilst Sam concentrated on staying awake.

"Why didn't you tell me why Emily came back?" she asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

"I didn't know anything until she came to see me at the division last night" he replied.

"So you were going to tell me?" she pushed.

"Probably not. I mean she's not your problem and you didn't ask to be brought into this whole mess" Sam answered honestly.

She turned to face him and Sam noticed the anger and hurt that were evident in her eyes "I'm your partner Sam, I'm suppose to have your back no matter what."

"I know, and that's why I didn't want you involved. I don't want you to get hurt because you have my back" he admitted.

"That's my choice." She declared.

They found themselves in silence yet again, before Andy broke it again "So why did she come back? What is this whole mess about?"

"Anton found her. I don't know how, but he did. He brought her back and made her go back to prostituting for him." He stated, and Andy sensed the guilt in his tone.

Andy lost herself in thoughts as she wondered how Emily must have been feeling, "so what did she want from you yesterday?"

"She…uh… She told me that Anton asked her about a second copy of the finance files and that she told him that the only copy she ever had was the one he had from us" Sam explained.

"She was lying" Andy stated.

"Uh.. yeah I kinda guessed she was, so I told her.."

"You told her that if anything happens she has to get her insurance and get out" Andy finished for him.

"Uh…yeah I did."

"So what now?" She questioned.

"I guess we wait."

Andy didn't want to ask what they were waiting for. She knew it could be only two things. _Either we get rescued or we die here._

Andy thoughts were cut off by Sam hand reaching back for hers "They'll find us."


	15. Bring them home safe

**A/N: Hey…..So here's the next chapter :) **

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Bring them home safe. <strong>

She looked down at his face filled with pain. He had fallen back into unconsciousness a few minutes ago and his head lay on her shoulder. They had sat in silence for so long that she didn't notice him slip into his unconsciousness until his grip on her hand had loosened. She had checked his pulse before returning her hand to his, strengthen her grip.

_They'll find us, _she told herself repeating Sam's words from a few minutes back.

_They'll find us. _

* * *

><p>Oliver, Noelle and Frank watched as Jerry paced the interrogation room. Emily's tears had dried but the pain alongside it was still etched upon her face. Jerry hadn't pushed her too much but got everything he needed to know. Except a location. Jerry nodded to Emily as indication of his exit and he left the room to join the three on the other side of the mirror.<p>

"She's given us everything she has and we're still no closer to finding either of them." Jerry stated.

"Is there any other locations we can try?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"No. All known locations of his has been cleared or put under surveillance, we've got nothing" Jerry replied.

"Like hell we got nothing" Noelle pointed out "We got the girl, there must be something else she knows."

They all remained silent for a few seconds, none of them wanting to give up. Suddenly Frank tapped the tv screen that showed Emily in the interrogation room before leaving and joining Emily. Jerry, Noelle and Oliver turned to face the window into the room and listened intently.

"Emily…" he started "Officer McNally recognized you from something that had happened before you left town?"

Emily nodded

"You were taken from your apartment, yes?"

Once again Emily nodded.

"Which warehouse were you taken to?"

Emily shook her head as she spoke "It wasn't a warehouse, I was taken to the restaurant."

Before Frank could speak, Jerry flew through the door.

"Restaurant? There's no restaurant connected with Hill." He stated.

Once again Emily shook her head "It's not in his name, it under one of his associates."

"You didn't think to mention this earlier?" Jerry asked frustrated.

Tears began to rise in Emily's eyes again "you didn't ask, all your questions were about today or why I had come back, nothing to do with what happened months ago." she shot, aggravated by Jerry's reaction.

Frank threw his hands in the air and motioned for silence "none of that matters, this restaurant is the only lead we have" he turned to face the one way mirror "Williams, gather everyone in the parade room" he turned back to Emily "I need to know exactly where this restaurant is and if there are any details about the layout, you need to tell me about them"

Emily nodded before explaining everything she could remember.

* * *

><p>Frank strode in to the parade room which was now filled with coppers and detectives who were conversing in concern for Sam and Andy's safety. He made his way up to the front of the room, where Jerry and Oliver were stood.<p>

"Right, I'm guessing you already know we have a lead" Frank began "when Emily was taken the first time, she was held in a restaurant that we had no idea was connected with Hill" he motioned for Jerry to step forward.

"The restaurant is here…" he began, indicating at the location circled on the map "this is how we are going to do this…"

Once everyone knew where they were supposed to be and what responsibilities they held, they all rose from their seats to head for their cruisers.

"Serve, Protect and Bring them home safe" Frank proclaimed to the room as it emptied.


	16. He's right

**A/N: Hey…..So here's the next chapter :) **

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – He was right. <strong>

Sam had regained consciousness a few minutes ago, but neither wanted to break the silence they had found themselves in. Instead they remained exactly as they had been, sat with their backs against the wall holding each other's hand with a tight grip. Andy noticed the blood that continued to trail from Sam's head wound and knew he needed medical attention soon, _really soon. _He realised what she was peering at and squeezed her hand in an attempt to draw her attention away from it.

"Before you say its fine, it's not" she whispered to him gently.

He slowly bobbed his head in reply.

They found themselves lost in silence again before the door in front of them swung open allowing more light into the room. Anton strolled in slowly, closely followed by two of his men. Andy felt Sam's grip around her hand tighten as he pushed their linked hands behind her back so that they're display of affection was not visible to Anton.

"Well Officer Swarek, did you like our little present?" Anton questioned slyly, indicating towards Andy.

Sam remained silent, as did Andy and she noticed the stern expression that was painted upon Sam's face.

"Well we thought a bit of company may entice you to talk a bit" Anton explained and after a few seconds of silence he continued "but apparently we thought wrong?" he questioned rather than stated.

Sam just smiled and nodded, which in turn infuriated Anton and he motioned one of the men forward. The man took this command and began kicking Sam with a force.

"Stop! Stop it!" Andy begged, attempting to block the blows to Sam's body with her flailing arms.

Anton cleared his throat and the man stepped back. "Well, it seems there's a bit more to this partnership that we first thought" he chuckled.

Sam finally found his voice after coughing and spluttering to regain control of his breathing "Just let her go, she has nothing to do with it. This is between me and you"

Anton stood silently for a few seconds and studied the pair crouched down below him "You have something for her don't you Sammy boy?"

Sam continued to look at the floor "I don't know what you're talking about."

Once again this remark was rewarded with a kicking from one of Anton's men. Andy eyes flooded with tears as she begged Anton to stop.

Anton cleared his throat and his man stepped back, "Well maybe I should leave you alone for a little while, perhaps she can persuade you to give it up and talk to us. You'd clearly do anything for her. " he chuckled as the three left the room, closing the door behind them.

As soon as the door closed, Andy swung herself around to face Sam's pain-ridden body and noticed his eyes slowly closing. She cupped his face with her hands gently, "you need to stay with me Sam, okay? You can't fall asleep yet, just stay awake with me" she pleaded with him.

Sam slowly nodded but his eyelids continued to drop.

"Sam look at me, you're going to be fine." By now she was weeping asshe begged him to stay with her "that's what you always tell me right?"

He attempted to smile as he felt his eyelids getting heavier.

"You always tell me it's going to be fine and now it's my turn to do the same for you. So we're going to be fine Sam." She told him her hand still gently placed on his face.

He lifted his hand to touch hers "Andy…" he began.

She knew what he was doing; _he thinks these are gonna be his last words_ she thought to herself. She couldn't let him do it "No Sam, you can't do this to me. You can't… You can't leave me…" she pleaded in desperation.

"He was right" Sam spoke quietly.

"Who was right? Anton? About what?" she questioned in an attempt to keep him awake.

"Everything" He stated, as his smile faded and eyelids dropped.

"No Sam! Sam wake up, please?" she continued to plead with him, but he was out cold.

She gently curled his body into hers, with his head gently resting on her shoulder as she ran her finger through his bloodied hair.

Tears continued to stream down her face, _he was right about everything _she repeated in admittance to herself.


	17. Give up

**A/N: Hey guys, I've been stuck with a bit of writer's block the past few days, I know where I want this story to go but writing it is proving difficult. So this chapter is super short, but I needed to give you something to make up for a lack of update yesterday! **

**Thanks for continuing to read guys! **

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Give up. <strong>

Andy looked down at the unconscious man that rested on her shoulder, her hands continuing to run through his bloodied hair. The strong man who could talk his way out of anything seemed a million miles away for the pained man that lay next to her. _Sam, my Sam. _He had been out for a while now and Andy's fear and concern grew with every second that ebbed away.

The dimly lit room allowed Andy to take a careful look at the open wound above Sam's eyebrow. It was deep, _really deep. _If was treated earlier then she would have laughed it off, just a few stitches and he'd be back to normal. But now it had turned serious. Blood continued to trail out of it no matter how much pressure she put on it, and she knew he had already lost so much blood. She shook off the tears that started to reform in his eyes, and turned back to face the door.

_It's quiet,_ she thought. She hadn't heard anything from outside in a while but she didn't know if this was due to her becoming lost in her thoughts. The feeling in her gut that had been there all day eased off slightly as she was unsure whether or not the silence was a good sign. _Maybe they've left, _she thought hopefully, _but if they have left then that means that we've been left alone. There's no way he's that stupid. _This thought was confirmed when the floorboards outside the door creaked. _Definitely not that stupid. _

A few minutes passed as Andy once again lost herself in fear. She looked back down to Sam, _he needs to be okay. _She didn't care that she was trapped alongside him, she just needed him to be okay.

She was suddenly drawn away from her thought as she heard several voices from outside the room. They were loud and clearly aggravated. _Something's isn't right, _she told herself for what seemed the hundredth time that day_. _She couldn't make out what they were saying and as much as she wanted to move closer to the door in an attempt to hear it clearer she couldn't bring herself to leave Sam's side.

As the voices continued to rise in volume Andy's heart sunk.

_This is it. We're done. We're not going home. _

Just as she gave up, the door swung open.


	18. Now or Never

**A/N: I've rewrote and rewrote this chapter and I'm still not sure what to think about it. So let me know what you guys think of it, I love reading your reviews and comments! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Now or Never. <strong>

The street flooded with cruisers, SUVs and vans, normally used for surveillance purposes. No lights or sirens had been utilized on their arrival. Nothing had been passed over the radio either in fear that they would be listening on Andy's radio. Their strategy was to surprise Hill and his men, knowing that if they had any idea they were on their way Andy and Sam would be as good as dead.

Adrenaline alongside the wanting to find them ran pushed every single copper through their exhaustion. The vehicles halted to a stop in front of the normal looking restaurant and everyone left their vehicles to head to their allocated location. Every exit Emily knew of was now covered by four officers, with another three ready to move in from these exits.

As the silent signal was sent to every officer through a quick movement of the hand, each of them took a deep breath as they began breaking through to the inside of the restaurant. One common goal etched into every one of their minds, bring them home safe.

Jerry, Oliver and Frank had made sure they were placed at the front door and both Jerry and Frank had opted for a bullet proof vest, something they weren't used to wearing these days. They broke through the front door with each of their guns drawn. They crept down the metal stairs, careful not to alert Hill of their arrival.

"Remain where you are" Noelle's voice echoed up the stairs. Her and her assigned group had obviously gotten there first. _That's my girl,_ Frank thought.

The sound of her voice initiated every other group's entrance into the main room of the restaurant. As Jerry, Frank and Oliver raced down the remaining steps they were met with Anton Hill and six muscular men, each with their hands raised above their heads. Frank's eyes scoured the room to see Boyd, Noelle, Gail, Dov, Chris and now Oliver and Jerry all pointing their guns at the seven criminals in the centre of the room, but still no sign of Sam or Andy.

Frank nodded to Boyd "You've been waiting a while for this day, would you like the honours?" Boyd smiled before slowly stepping forward to recite Anton's rights as he cuffed him. Frank motioned to the other officers that had now entered the room to begin the same routine with the six muscular men.

As the officers began leading the criminals out of the restaurant, Jerry spoke up "Where are they?" he asked firmly.

The six muscular men laughed as Anton replied with a grin, "I don't know what you mean."

Jerry raised his voice and the rookies were shocked, never hearing him lose it before "Where are they?"

Anton just laughed causing Boyd to know lose his cool. He flipped his arm around to push Anton into the wall with his forearm pressed firmly on Anton's neck. "If anything happens to them, you're prison cell mates won't be the only ones you'll have to worry about"

Anton remained silent as the colour drained from his face from the pressure on his neck. Frank attempted to pull Boyd's arm back "This isn't helping, the quicker you're done here the quicker we'll find them" Boyd listened and loosened his grip on Anton. "Diaz. Epstein. Get him out of here." Dov and Chris nodded in reply to Frank's command and began leading Anton up the heavy metal stairs.

"Okay split up, spread out. Check every room. They have to be here." The remaining officers nodded in acceptance of Frank's order and disbursed in search of the pair.

Jerry headed to the hallway at the back of the restaurant alongside Traci and Gail, whilst Frank, Oliver and Noelle went downstairs to continue their half of their search.

* * *

><p>Oliver had just finished clearing the downstairs restrooms and was about to check the room he assumed was a janitor's closet. The carpet outside the door seemed worn down and it was obvious the room had been in use a lot. He noticed small flecks of blood that had been soaked into the carpet. His years of experience was unable to distinguish as to whether this blood was fresh or from a previous encounter of Hill's.<p>

_Now or never, _he thought.

He carefully gripped the handle and slowly edged the door open with his gun raised.

_Dammit! _He thought, before shutting the door and heading back in the direction of the others.

* * *

><p>Jerry had just finished clearing a room with Traci before separating himself to check the last room on the hallway. He noticed a dim light streaming from under the door and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. <em>Now or never, <em>he thought. He moved himself to stand in front of the door and carefully placed a hand on the metal handle. He gently unlocked the door and pushed it open carefully with his gun drawn. As the door peeled open it revealed two cowering bodies hidden against the back wall.

He lifted the radio to his mouth as he lowered his gun "It's Jerry. I got them."

**A/N: So admit it! Who thought Oliver found them at first? ;) Oh and I do realise that restaurants don't normally have a million rooms to search, but let's just pretend this one did, haha.**

**Thanks guys!**


	19. Need

**A/N: Here you go guys, chapter 19 :)**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Need. <strong>

He had been in surgery for at least an hour.

Andy had ridden in alongside him in the ambulance but everything past the point of their arrival became a blur of faces. She had been ushered to a room for her own small wounds to be treated to, before being placed in the waiting room alongside most of 15th division coppers and some guns and gangs members. Now she was sat in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, Oliver sat on one side of her and Traci sat on the other, tracing small circles on her back in a comforting manner.

"I…I didn't even know he'd been hit in the back of his head…I..uh….I only saw the one above his eyebrow" she stated out of nowhere, tears still brimming.

Oliver shook his head, before placing a comforting hand on Andy's "No one did and we all know what Sammy's like. There's no way he would have let on how badly he was hurt."

Andy nodded before drawing her hand away from Oliver's to place her head in her hands.

_Why didn't he tell me? He should have told me. I should have known. I should ha…._

"Here you go Andy…" Jerry's voice broke off her thoughts, handing her a coffee.

She lifted her head and gratefully accepted, before taking a sip of the piping hot comfort "Mmmm…thank you."

"No problem" he replied, taking his seat next to Traci.

They waited in silence for a while before Andy spoke up "He's been in there a wh…while now"

"I've known Sammy for years, he's a fighter" Jerry replied firmly but comforting.

Andy could see he was hurting just as much as she was, as was Oliver. Her eyes glanced around the room. Everyone had concern etched upon their face, some more than others. Noelle and Frank sat in the chairs opposite and Andy noticed them gripping each other's hand and smiled softly, she turned her head to see Gail resting her head on Chris' shoulder as they stood talking to Dov and once again smiled softly. _He told me and I didn't say it back, _she thought to herself, tears once again finding their way down her face.

"He was right" she had meant to say it to herself but it left her lips in an audible whisper.

"Come here Andy." Traci demanded softly as she scuttled closer to Andy and pulled her in so that her head rested on Traci's shoulder. "Who was right?"

Andy attempted to fight back some of the tears "He...Uhh…Anton… he said some stuff about…about…well about me and Sam…Sam said he was right but ...but I didn't have a chance to..and…and now…"

"Hey, c'mon." Traci replied trailing her hand up and down Andy's arm in reassurance "He's gonna be fine Andy..and then when you're ready you can tell him whatever you need to tell him, okay?"

Andy nodded into Traci's shoulder, _I'll tell him._

Oliver smiled gently to himself; _he finally did it, finally told her._

Everyone resorted back to silence. It was easier for everyone, no one wanting to admit that this could end badly.

Andy's mind drifted back to the time Luke was shot. _I sat here_. _In this exact chair,_ _with the exact tear-stained face I have now. _But she felt different this time. She had wanted Luke to survive, she loved him, but she needed Sam to survive. _He needs to be okay. _She remembered how he had been there; right by her side to help her through the pain she felt sat in the chair waiting for news about Luke. But the pain she felt then was nothing like she felt now. Pain was an understatement. The possibility that she could lose one man who's always been there was indescribable and unthinkable. _He needs to be okay. _

She was ripped from her thoughts as the surgeon walked through the double doors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short guys, and I know another cliffhanger – you must hate me ;)! But it was either this or no update, and I couldn't leave you without an update! haha.**

**Thanks guys!**


	20. Broken

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update guys, after watching this week's episode I really got into making my youtube vids, and ended up completely blanking on this story. This chapter's kinda short, cause I'm building up to the fluffy stuff aha…**

**Thanks for hanging in there with my guys! :)**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Broken. <strong>

Every head shot up to peer at the doctor, who stood in admiration of the coppers who were clearly worried about their co-worker.

"It's about Officer Swarek." she stated to the room.

Both Jerry and Frank jumped to their feet, as did Oliver who took Andy by the hand and led her alongside them to the doctor.

_I can't. I can't do this. _Andy admitted to herself, although her feet continued to direct her to the doctor.

"Okay, Officer Swarek lost a lot of blood but we have managed to stop the bleeding. The next 24 hours will be critical and he is not likely to wake up soon due to the anaesthetic. He also broke three ribs and has had stitches put in place on the wound above his eyebrow. His body seems to be reacting well…"

She was cut off by Jerry "He's gonna be okay, right?"

"The outcome looks good, but like I said the next 24 hours will be critical."

Frank, Jerry and Oliver nodded in response, somewhat relieved.

"Wh…When can we see him?" Andy's asked quietly.

"We can only allow one of you in to sit with him"

Andy looked around at Frank and Jerry, who nodded. She then turned to face Oliver "You'll be the first person he wants to see Andy, go…" he told her before gently pushing her forward to the doctor.

"Okay, follow me" the doctor ordered as she slowly turned back to the double doors.

Andy began to follow her, before turning back to face the three and mouthing "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>I can't do this, <em>she told herself once again, as she followed the doctor through the small hallways.

_You have to do this; Sam would be here in a second if it was you lying in that bed. _The voice in her head retorted.

_I know, I know. _

"I must warn you Officer" the doctor's voice interrupted her mental debate, "It will look worse than what it is. The wires and machines he is hooked up to are only precautionary and the bruises on him are mainly superficial injuries." They reached a white door and the doctor turned to face Andy "You ready?"

Andy was too frightened to muster a sentence and instead she silently nodded her head in reply. The doctor gently pushed opened the door for Andy to enter "If you need anything the nurses are right outside." Andy once again nodded before making her way into the room and quietly closing the door behind her, before turning to face him.

"Oh Sam" she whispered, walking over to stand above his bed as her eyes filled with tears.

It was clear that the dimly lit room where they had been held captive had hid the seriousness of Sam's injuries. He looked broken. Nothing like the man that had saved Andy so many times.

He looked as though he was sleeping in the small hospital bed. He had no clothing on the upper half of his body and the sheet covering him was only brought up to his waist, leaving all bruises visible to the eye. His rib area was a sea of purple and blue as the bruises continued to develop, _superficial injuries, _she repeated the doctor's words to herself. Her eyes crept up to see his face. The wound above his eyes looked cleaner than what Andy remembered from the dim room, and she gently trailed her finger over it just like she had done earlier that evening. Her eyes rose to the crown of his head. A small area of his thick hair had been shaven away for the surgery and Andy could now see the staples that had been put in place. _How could I have not noticed that? No wonder his hair had been covered in so much blood. I'm supposed to be a cop for Christ sake._ She shook her head, ashamed at herself. She ran her fingers through his hair softly, once again like she had done earlier that evening.

She placed herself down in the chair and placed her elbow on the edge of the bed, resting her head in her hand. She turned his hand over with her spare hand, so that his palm was now facing the ceiling. She began trailing small circles in his palm as her eyes rested on his face. He looked peaceful. Content. As though he would wake up with a sarcastic comment any time now. Andy fought back against the tears; _I need to be strong for him now. He needs me. _She told herself.

Her thoughts remained blank for a few minutes, keeping her eyes firmly placed upon his face and continuing to draw invisible circles in his palm. _Why didn't I just agree with him? I knew exactly what he meant when he said Anton was right. I should have agreed, not let him slip away without telling him. What happens now? If he doesn't wake up, he's never going to know. Never going to know how much I need him. How much I look forward to riding with him every day. How much I love our pathetic arguments. How much I need his stupid jokes or sarcastic comments. How much I really do care about him. He's it for me. I didn't have a chance to tell him. _

Once again tears began to form; she shook her head in an attempt to shake them off and looked at the clock in their room. 11.15 pm, _one hell of a long day. _She folded her arms on the edge of the bed, keeping a firm grip on his hand, and rested her head on them. Her gaze fell upon his face once again, and within a few minutes sleep took hold of her.


	21. I'm Fine

**A/N: Once again I am so sorry for the lack in updates recently! I still haven't finished all the smushy Sam and Andy scenes so here's just a filler! Hopefully I'll have the actual Sam and Andy scenes done over the next few days :)**

**Thanks for hanging in there with my guys! :)**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21– I'm Fine. <strong>

Sam eyes slowly flickered open to reveal his surroundings. The bright white light streaming from the corridor through the window comforted him as he realised he'd made it out alive. The steady rhythmic beat of the machines near him, confirmed that he was in hospital. He panicked at the absence of Andy but was instantaneously relieved when he noticed the sleeping individual at the edge of his bed. She looked peaceful but he noted that her face was tear-stained and there were dark circles that lay beneath her eyes, _she didn't deserve this _he thought to himself.

She stirred in her sleep and looked as though she was about to wake. Sam took this opportunity to gently squeeze the hand she continued to hold. Andy's eyes immediately peeled open and darted to hold his gaze.

"Sa…Sam" she whispered, tears once again forming although this time it was out of relief.

He flashed a half smile "H..He.." he attempted to speak.

"I'll get you some water" she stated as she lifted herself from the chair and made her way over to the jug of water on the table beside the bed. She poured him a small glass and placed it to his lips, gently allowing the water to flow into his mouth.

"Enough?" she asked, in which he nodded in reply.

She placed the glass back on the bedside table and returned her focus to him.

"Hey" he greeted finally.

"Hey" she replied, placing her hand gently on his check, stroking it with her thumb "You..uh… you didn't tell me about the…" she trailed off, motioning with her eye to the injury at the back of his head.

He lifted his own hand and placed over hers, that still lay on his cheek "You didn't need to worry any more than you already were"

"Really Sam?" She shook her head and tears began to trail down her face out of frustration "You're not supposed to worry about how worried I am, it's my job to worry for you when you need worrying about. I was already worried about you and you not telling me something just makes me more worried. Nothing you can say is gonna stop me worrying about you so next time don't worry and just tell me" she let out hurriedly.

Sam thought about it for a second "I have no idea what you just said"

Andy smiled gently, "I don't think I do either"

They both let out a soft laugh, which eventually led to silence allowing them both to just gaze at each other. Andy continued to gently stroke his cheek with her thumb as Sam spoke softly "Are you okay?" he asked, already knowing her answer.

"I'm fine"

"How many times have you said that since we got found?" he asked with a small smile.

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine" she shot back "you on the other hand" she drifted off as she placed a finger over the wound above his eyebrow.

"I'm fine" he stated.

"Uhuh…see you're just as stubborn as I am" she replied with a half smile.

Before either of them could speak again the door swung open to reveal the doctor.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt" she began as Andy removed her hands from Sam's face "It's just, as he's awake we need to do some small tests and check him over. If you'd like to wait in the waiting room I can come get you when we're done"

Andy nodded to the doctor before turning her attention back to Sam, "Go and grab yourself a coffee while you're at it" he ordered with a dimply grin.

Andy laughed lightly at his command "are you trying to tell me I look tired?" she asked sarcastically, not giving him a chance to reply "I'll see you in a little while." She hesitated for a second before placing a delicate kiss on his forehead. She smiled sweetly before turning and making her way out of the room, leaving Sam with a dimpled grin to face the doctor.

* * *

><p>Andy grabbed herself a coffee from the hospital cafeteria before heading to the waiting room. She had expected everyone to have left by now and was ready to begin the endless phone calls to let everyone know Sam was awake, but as she entered the room she was met with six expectant faces. Noelle and Frank remained in the same seats as they had been in earlier as were Jerry, Oliver and Traci, whilst Boyd slowly paced the room, exhaustion evident on each of their faces.<p>

Traci instantly stood up to greet Andy as she entered, pulling her into a hug before Oliver spoke "How is he?" he asked.

Traci stepped back as Andy began explaining "He..Uh…He woke up" she smiled before continuing "and he's talking and being sarcastic" she laughed lightly, as did the others.

Boyd ran his fingers through his hair with a small smile on his face, whilst Oliver placed his face in his hands before sighing and letting out a small chuckle "Sammy's back then". Everyone let out a small laugh as Frank pulled Noelle under his arm and kissed her forehead, both relishing the news.

Jerry rose and pulled Andy into a quick hug before pulling back with his hands still placed on her shoulders "What's happening now?"

Andy began explaining as both she and Jerry took their seats next to the others "The...uh..The doctor just checking everything over, she's gonna come here when she's done."

Everyone nodded, still taking pleasure at the news that Sam was going to be okay.

They dove into a deep conversation as Traci and Andy listened intently to the others' stories of Sam's big mess ups and close calls.

Before they knew it ten minutes had passed and the doctor remerged from the double doors. All of the remaining coppers rose to hear the verdict.

"Everything seems fine" the doctor began "We are in the process of moving him to a private room now, but if there is no change he will more than likely be discharged in a day or so. He'll need some help in the home, but he's going to be okay"

Everyone smiled and thanked the doctor in return for the news they all appreciated.

The doctor nodded "if you make your way up to the third floor in about fifteen minutes he'll be in room 3b. Two of you'll be able to visit at a time if you like."

Once again they all smiled in appreciation and thanked the doctor as she left.


	22. I guess I did

**A/N: Here we go guys! I'm not really sure if I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out, so any feedback is greatly appreciated! **

**Thanks for continuing to read! :)**

**P.S – A huge thanks to aolande1, sloancharity, Exuperance18, chocolate2010, dcj, mcary and katesari, who all reviewed the last chapter and sorry I didn't reply individually!**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22– I guess I did. <strong>

Half an hour had passed since Sam was moved into a private room. The double doors once again flew open and Noelle and Frank breezed in happily. Andy smiled to Jerry and Oliver as they made their way out of the room and up to Sam's.

"Right then, we should get back to the division" Frank stated "Everyone's gonna want to know how he's doing"

Traci and Andy nodded to Frank as both he and Noelle began gathering up their jackets.

"McNally, the doctor said you needed a week off just to recuperate, yes ?" Frank questioned.

Normally Andy would have fought the need to stay at home but instead just nodded with a small smile.

"Okay, well seeing as Sam's gonna need help around the house, I can give you two weeks off but anything after that will be taken out of the holidays."

Andy once again nodded in appreciation "Thanks sir, two weeks should be fine."

"Good, then I guess we should get moving." He turned to Noelle.

Noelle motioned to the door, before they both said their goodbyes and ordered Andy to keep them updated.

As Andy took her seat alongside Traci once again, she let out a sigh of relief she hadn't realised she had in her. Traci took Andy's hand in hers "He's gonna be okay, Andy"

"I know. I know. It's just…I really thought I'd…Uh…I'd lost him for a second"

"But you didn't okay. Like Jerry said, he's too darn stubborn."

Andy laughed lightly.

"So you're gonna tell him now, right?"

Andy murmured in agreement.

"Andy?" Traci pushed.

"Yeah, but I just…How? What if he doesn't even remember what he said?" Andy rambled.

"You know even if he doesn't remember, he still meant it. The guy is crazy for you, girl." Andy smiled lightly "So try not to run this time?"

Andy's smile grew as she nodded in reply.

"Good, now how about you give me your keys and I can bring some stuff back for you tomorrow."

"Thanks Trace" she replied, handing over her keys.

* * *

><p>Another half an hour had passed before Jerry and Oliver emerged from the double doors, each with a satisfied grin.<p>

"You sure you're okay to stay tonight?" Oliver asked Andy as they all began gathering their coats.

"I have nowhere else to go, right?" Andy laughed lightly before turning serious "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Oliver nodded "We'll have to sort something out for helping him around the house as well" Jerry piped up.

"Already sorted" Traci threw in.

"Yeah, uh... Frank gave me two weeks paid leave so I thought I would do it?" Andy wasn't sure whether she had posed this as a question or a statement.

"Sounds good." Oliver replied with a mischievous smirk, "I'm sure Sam'll be happy with that" he whispered to Jerry as Andy hugged Traci goodbye.

"Okay then I guess I better get moving, I'm sure Zoe'll be wondering how he's doing"

"Need a lift?" Jerry asked.

"I already planned on getting a lift from you brother." Oliver replied, slapping him on the back.

They both chuckled, "Make sure you to let us know if you need anything." Oliver ordered to which Andy nodded as a slight yawn grew "and get some sleep" Traci commanded.

"Yes…Yes…" Andy replied as all four of them made their way out of the room, splitting up once they were on the other side of the double doors. Traci, Jerry and Oliver headed to the exit whilst Andy headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p>As she approached the room she felt her heart flutter, her head suddenly becoming a muddle of numerous feelings. <em>You can do this, Andy. You need to do this. <em>

She gently tapped the door with her knuckles, before opening it slightly. She was met with him half-sitting in the bad, a dimply grin splashed across his face.

"Hey" she murmured softly.

"Hey" he repeated.

She made her way over to the bed he sat in and placed herself on the edge of it, her hip brushing against his as she did so.

"So…Uh…Best gave me two weeks off to…to help you around the house…and" she was unable to finish as Sam began to furiously shake his head in refusal.

"You don't need to do that. I can manage perfectly fine on my own."

"I know you can, but I can just make it a little easier for you."

"No." he stated.

"Well that's tough. Doctor's orders." He opened his mouth to argue his case again but she cut him off "Sam, shut up."

He just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"A thank you would be nice" she teased.

"Thank you" he mocked.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Sam finally spoke up.

"Did they…Did they hurt you? You know, after I blacked out."

"No they didn't" she reassured him.

He sighed a breath of relief "Good."

Once again they found themselves in silence, something Sam wasn't really sued to in the presence of Andy.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

A small tear escaped and she turned her head away from him. "I'm fine." He gently pulled her chin so that she faced him again, raising an eyebrow "You..uh…you just had me scared there for a second."

"Just like to keep you on your toes, McNally."

They both chuckled lightly at his attempt to lighten the mood, but found themselves in silence again.

Andy opened her mouth a few times, but no words managed to find their way out.

"Spit it out, McNally." He ordered, noticing her fighting herself.

"Before you blacked out, you uh…when you were blacking out you uh…"

"McNally, I already have a headache" he said motioning to his head with his hand.

"Do you uuh… Do you remember what you said before you blacked out…when we were... You know, stuck there?"

Sam knew exactly what she was on about but no matter how much his heart wanted to admit it to her his head told him to play it safe, "I…uh…remember saying a few things"

"Well…Uh you said…That Anton was right? About…well about us?" She questioned rather than stated.

"Uh-huh" Sam didn't want to give too much away.

"So you meant it?" She pushed.

"I guess I did" he stated indifferently.

Andy felt anger burn through her cheeks "You guess you did? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm here trying to tell you I felt the same. That even though you drive hell in to me, cause you're not perfect, you know. You make stupid comments. You can be ridiculously moody. You always have to be right." Andy's rambling trailed off as she noticed Sam staring at her with a dimply grin "What are you smiling at? In case you didn't notice I was telling you how imperfect you are."

"You said you felt the same way too"

"Oh" She thought about it for a second "I guess I did" she replied mocking him.

"Shut up" he said softly before pulling her into him and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

She felt herself relax at his tender touch and he felt her smile as she deepened the kiss softly. He wanted to pick her up and show her how much she really meant to him, something that could never be put into words, but his injury prevented him from doing so. She gently tore herself away from him and ran her fingers down his cheek as he gently brushed her nose with his.

"Uh…you should get some rest…" she whispered.

He slightly nodded his head in agreement as she lifted herself from the bed "You're not leaving are you?" he asked, wary of her movements.

"Sam I practically got myself kidnapped to be by your side, you really think I'm gonna leave now?" she stated as she rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Well when you put it like that" he chuckled.

She lifted the blankets the nurse had kindly left behind for her and began forming a bed out of them with the chair near his bedside.

Sam just shook his head as he watched her place things precisely only for them to slide back down from the top of the chair.

"McNally" he ordered, shifting himself over in the bed slightly and lifting the sheet to welcome her in.

"Sam, I can't." she instantly recognized hurt in his eyes and quickly explained "you've just come out of surgery, I don't want to hurt you." She noticed the hurt dissolve.

"McNally" he commanded again, motioning to the bed with his eyes.

She couldn't find the right words to argue with him, and she didn't really want to. Instead she opted for her usual roll of the eyes, before smiling sweetly and gently lowering herself beside him. She lightly placed her head on his shoulder and draped her arm over the lower half of his ribs, mindful of his injuries. He placed a tender kiss on the crown of her head. "Night McNally, try not to snore."

She chuckled lightly before answering "Goodnight Sam."

Within moments the exhaustion from the day's events took hold of them, and they both fell asleep, both with a content smile on their face.


	23. Try

**A/N: Hey again guys…. Thanks so much for staying with me guys and I really hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! I beg you all to continue to review, you have no idea how much more inspired I am to write when I know how much people want it. So here's chapter 22, I am really happy with this one and personally think it's one of my best – please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for hanging in there with my guys! :)**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23– Try. <strong>

Andy was jolted soothing sleep as her pillow began moving. She peeled her eyes open to see Sam grimace in his sleep. At first she thought he was in pain, that maybe she had lied to heavily on him, but the quick movements of his body clarified what was happening, _he's having a nightmare. _

The idea of Sam suffering from a nightmare was both frightening and endearing to Andy. To see the stable manly man she had depended on for so long struggle to keep his fear under control whilst he slept sent shivers down her spine. Yet the thought of this strong and controlled man displaying such vulnerability opened up a whole new side of him.

She was drawn out of her thoughts as Sam began to call out. She gently shook his shoulder, fearful of hurting him. When that didn't work she quickly hoisted herself from the bed so that now sat upright, facing him. Shaking his shoulder a bit more vigorously and placing one hand on his cheek she attempted to break him out of his fear induced trance.

"Sam. Sam, wake up. You're okay, you're safe." She begged.

His eyes sprung open to see her pleading yet comforting face hovering above his.

"Hey" she murmured, stroking his cheek "You're okay" she spoke softly in an attempt to reassure him of his safety.

He hated this. _I should be the one comforting her. It should never be like this. _

"Sorry I woke you." He apologized, somewhat ashamed that he couldn't control himself and his fear.

"Don't be stupid" she replied as her hand trailed from his cheek to rest lightly on his chest "You…uhh…you want to talk about it?" she treaded carefully, wanting him to open up but fearful he may shut her out completely.

The feeling he felt at that exact moment mirrored the feeling he had felt over two years ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

As he hit the cool air of the car park, he felt relief. The stress of the day gently laced away with each step he took, all he wanted was to get back to his apartment and sleep. He needed it. He hadn't noticed she had followed him out of the Black Penny until she spoke.

"Sir"

He turned around to face her.

"Hey" she greeted softly.

"Hey" he repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey, um…" she began as he continued to walk backwards as she stepped forward "listen, how do you know Anton Hill's not gonna follow Emily out West?"

They drew to a stop near his truck. "huh?" was all he could manage.

"Well we put her on a bus to Kelowna, how do you know he's not gonna go there and kill her?"

_Time to come clean, _he thought. "She didn't go to Kelowna."

He instantly noticed the hurt she felt at being left out of the loop, "oh."

He instinctively felt the need to reassure her "It's not that I don't trust you, it just seems like…the fewer people who know…" he trailed off and she gently nodded letting him know she understood.

"Right…Yeah…Yeah" she hesitated for a split second "You really gave the whole case up for her, huh?"

"Yeah…Well" he began "who knows what I gave up? Maybe nothing. Emily's smart that way."

She hesitated for another second and he could tell she had something else on her mind.

"Were you scared in there?"

He would never admit fear to anyone. Ever. He was Sam Swarek, nothing could ever throw him off his game. But there was something about her. The way the moonlight painted a glistening pattern on her face highlighted the vulnerability she felt asking him such a question. Her piercing eyes continued to gaze at him and he suddenly felt at ease, like he could or rather needed to be honest with her.

"Yeah"

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

><p>Looking at the same piercing eyes that gazed upon him now, he felt that ease wash over him again. If there was anyone he could be honest with it was her.<p>

"No, not really" he replied truthfully, he quickly noticed the hurt that swirled in her eyes "but I guess I need to, right?" he quickly added.

Her eyes showed instant relief at his words and she gently nodded "were you back there, in the room?"

He sighed gently before reaching for her hand that rested upon his pained chest. He couldn't face her; he couldn't look into those beautiful eyes without being transported back to the fear of his dream. Instead his eyes remained fixed upon their intertwined hands as he formed small circles on her knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

"Sam?" she pushed delicately, _he needs to talk to me. _

His eyes refused to peer up at her but he gave in and began to speak "We were there, but it…it was different."

Andy was both irritated yet worried at his vague answer "different how?"

His eyes continued to gaze at their hands, "you were the one they were…uh…the one they were hurting and then you…you just blacked out and I was shaking you but you…you wouldn't wake up and…" he trailed off into silence.

Andy's heart broke as his words formed. _This isn't right, he was the one beaten but he's having nightmares over my safety. _Her head swirled with both relief and helplessness at his confession. She was thankful he had felt comfortable enough with her to upon up and talk to her, but utter helplessness fell over her. All she wanted to do was to lighten the shadow of fear and pain that hung over him. _He's done it for me so many times, I owe him this._

Seconds ebbed away in silence before she lifted their intertwined hands and placed a kiss to his calloused fingertips. "I'm fine and you, you're going to be fine" she spoke quietly, not knowing what else to do.

He brought their hands back to rest on his bruised chest "I know" he replied. He finally raised his head to look at her properly, her eyes glistened as tears rested in them but she refused to let them escape.

_Keep it together, Andy _she ordered herself. She flashed him a small smile "tell me what to do Sam? You always know what to do…how can I help you?"

"You're already doing it Andy…" a tingle spread through her body at the sound of him using her first name, she raised an eyebrow to his reply and so he continued "you're here aren't you? That all I've ever done for you, to make sure I was there for you…"

"You are, you're always there when it matters."

His signature dimpled grin emerged as he bobbed his head in reply. Her heart melted at the sight of her dimples, and she made a promise to herself in that second to try and make him smile like that more often.

Sam began shifting around in the bed again, motioning with his eyebrows for her to join him back in her sleeping position. She rolled her eyes, before accepting the offer happily. Once again gently laying her head on his shoulder whilst one arm draped across his chest, with their hands still intertwined. He placed a small kiss to her hair relishing her scent, an intoxicating concoction of a musky yet fruity smell. Whilst his thoughts wandered into a world of fascination of how this had come to be, how she had finally found her way in to his arms, Andy's thoughts flickered through the recent events. They'd finally told each other how much they really did care for one another but why had it taken such extreme circumstances to do it? _We spend almost every day together, he couldn't just buy me a drink or take me out to dinner? Oh no, he's Sam Swarek. Always has to do it large. _

They'd lost themselves to silence for a few minutes, each exploring their own thoughts.

"Do you ever wish we were normal?" her question shook him slightly.

_Is she regretting this already?_

"What do you mean, we are normal" he stated nonchalantly.

She lifted her head slightly so their eyes met. She raised an eyebrow "This is normal?" she began as he chuckled "you know what I mean, do you think we'll ever be normal?" she finished.

"Honestly?" he asked, quirking his own eyebrow, to which she replied with a nod of her head. "No, I don't think we're ever going to be normal. I mean look at us. I'm awesome, way above you average normal guy" he flashed a dimpled grin as she playfully swatted his arm mindful of his injures. "any you, well you're just drawn to danger – it's like your own drug." She peered at him through her half closed eyes, attempting to plaster a serious expression across her face. "Buuuut" he drew out "I think we could try and be normal…together" he finished.

Her mouth grew into a smile "and how are we gonna do that?

"I don't know…" he smiled "I have no idea…but if you're willing to try it, so am I."

She couldn't answer him with words, there were no words that would be able to express how much she wanted to try. _With him, together. _She leant into him and captured his lips with hers in a tender kiss. Innocent and pure, filled with promise and need.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so guys I am a tad bit lost now, I have no idea where to take it from here…. You want all McSwarek lovey dovey stuff? Please let me know where you'd like this story to go now! I need your help badly! **

**Thanks Guys – you're all awesome! **


	24. Moment

**A/N: Sorry for such a short and delayed update but I've found myself lost with the ending of this story…I think there'll be one more update (maybe two) and then it's a done deal! Look out for my new fanfic that'll be out after I'm done with this one as well…**

**Thanks for hanging in there with my guys! :)**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 - Moment. <strong>

Sam reached his arm out to clutch on the warm body he had fallen asleep next to, but instead of skin the only thing he felt was thin air. He could hear a gentle humming breezing into the room from the kitchen and as comfortable as his bed was, he imagined the sight in the kitchen would be much more enjoyable. He slowly lifted himself off of the bed and leisurely padded his way to the kitchen. _Definitely better here_, he confirmed as he began watching the brunette sway her hips whilst whisking something over the stove with her back to him. Dressed in only his old academy t-shirt and her underwear, Sam had never seen her look so beautiful.

Andy still hadn't noticed his arrival and continued to sway back and forth as she began singing along quietly "You make me…feel like I'm living a…Teenage Dream…"she twirled around in tune to the music only to stop when her eyes fell upon him leaning against the wall with an eyebrow raised and a dimpled grin.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked timidly as her cheeks flushed.

"Long enough" he replied as he attempted to fight off the smirk that threatened to appear. But he was failing. Badly.

"Shut up." She retorted with a flustered wave of her hands before returning to the mess that covered the kitchen.

"So…uh?" he motioned to the cluttered kitchen with his hands.

"What? I'm baking." She answered innocently.

"Baking? Hmmm…and there was me thinking you were redecorating the place" he replied sarcastically only to be rewarded with another roll of her eyes.

"Do you remember me telling you about getting a new joke book?" she asked to which he nodded in reply "please take the advice" she finished with a small smirk of her own.

He flashed a mockingly hurt look before making his way over to her, placing a small kiss to her forehead "Good morning."

"Good Morning." She replied happily accepting the display of affection "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked. This time it was her turn to be rewarded with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm fine, Andy" he replied, making his way to sit on one of the stools next to the kitchen top.

"Good."

Sam studied her face closely. She wanted to say something. He knew her too well and could read her like a book "Andy?"

She lifted her head form concentrating on the bowl and whisk in her hand "Yeah?"

"Got something to say?"

"What? No" she replied, shaking her as doing so.

"Well just by looking at you I can tell something isn't right… so c'mon…out with it"

She made her way over to stand in front of him and he placed a hand on either side of her hips "Just don't get mad or sulky cause I brought it up, okay?"

"Me? Lose my temper?" he replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, shall we start with retraining day?"

He put a hand to his chest feigning hurt, to which she raised both her eyebrows matter-of-factly.

"Okay, Okay" he put his hands up in defeat before placing them back at either side of her "point taken, what were you saying?"

She began trailing her hand lightly up and down his bare chest, noting the fading bruises, "Well I was just thinking…that you didn't wake me up last night…so that means you didn't have a nightmare?" She instantly felt bad for bringing it up; _he doesn't need reminding, Andy._

If anyone else had made such a remark he probably would have lost his temper, but with Andy it was just different. He knew she wasn't asking out of pity but rather attempting to notice it was getting better.

"I…Uh…didn't think about it…but I guess I didn't" he smiled to himself before placing a finger under her chin and lifted her head so that their eyes met. "Why would I get mad?"

"Cause you're Sam Swarek, and you're awesome' she mocked in an attempt to lighten the mood "I just didn't want you to think I was being…I don't know…like I was feeling sorry for you or something, cause I know you hate stuff like that, and you've been happier this week so I just didn't want to make it worse…and…"

"Shhhh" he murmured before placing a finger on her lips "I am awesome" he whispered.

She rolled her eyes before leaning in and brushing his lips with her own "of course you are."

She attempted to step away and continue with her plans but was quickly halted when Sam grabbed her back to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her so that is hands connected at her back. He began placing tender kisses across her collarbone as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Can't you take another week off?" he whispered in between his light kisses.

"I could…but I probably shouldn't…" she mumbled into his shoulder.

He slowly lifted his head "I'll miss you" he murmured huskily into her ear before nibbling it slightly.

They both shifted themelves slightly so that their foreheads rested against each other's. They remained there in a comfortable silence, relishing their happiness at that exact moment.

"Can I use your truck?" Andy spoke up.

"Way to ruin a moment McNally" Sam chuckled lightly.

Andy laughed at his response "What?... We were having a.." she raised both hands in the air and motioned quotes "moment?"

"Don't laugh at me… you were the one who wanted normal, and here I am trying to give you the" he indicated air quotes with his hands too "moment."

"Thanks for trying" she laughed lightly before placing a chaste kiss to his lips "but back to my question…Can I use you're truck till you get back?"


	25. Epilogue: Something isn't right

**A/N: Okay guys first off I need to apologize. I am so sorry it took so long for me to complete this story, but quite a few things came up, including me getting a job – yay me! Anyways this is the last chapter, so I hope it lives up to all you expectations. Thanks to every single one of you who read, reviewed, alerted or placed this on their favourites. Thanks again guys, and I would love to know what you think of this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER : As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own the smouldering Sam Swarek or the rest of Rookie Blue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 – Epilogue: Something isn't right. <strong>

That feeling was back. A concoction of worry, fear and anxiety lay heavy in the pit of her stomach once again, leaving only confusion to swirl around her mind. Her eyes remained fixed on the near empty contents of her locker, whilst her thoughts wandered into a blur of possible problems.

"Andy..? Helloooo… Earth to McNally?" Andy hadn't noticed Traci's presence until she suddenly placed a waving hand in front her face.

"Oh, hey Trace" She greeted half-heartedly.

"She's been like that since I've got here too" Gail piped up.

"I'm just thinking, what are you gonna do arrest me?" Andy shot back as she turned to glare at Gail.

"Well, someone definitely isn't feeling the love today" Traci stated with her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

"Something isn't right" Andy retorted as her mind began to wander back into her earlier thoughts.

"Not that again!" Gail commented.

"Hey, I was right last time" Andy pointed out as Traci nodded her head in agreement.

"Well you can't just say something isn't right every time you have a touch of indigestion" Gail replied quickly, to which Traci stifled a giggle.

"I just… Sam… Ughh!" She gave up, with a frustrated motion of her hands, before turning back to examine her locker. Gail took this opportunity to leave the girls to their chatter, as much as she had been accepted into their small group she still felt awkward talking to either of them about their 'man issues'.

"So could you make that into a sentence for me?" Traci asked as Gail left the locker room, leaving only her and Andy in silence.

"Sam's been acting weird for the past week. One minute he's all over me and the next he snapping at me and running erands by himself, it's like he's lost all interest" Andy explained "I know it sounds stupid" she finished noting the disbelieving look plastered on Traci's face.

"I know you're always told to trust your gut but maybe this time you're wrong" Traci pointed out.

"I know, I know. But I can't help it, what if he has lost interest?"

"Girl, this is Sam Swarek. The Swarek who pined over you for almost two years, who turned down guns and gangs for you, who risked his life to make sure you were kept out of the whole Anton business, who asked you to move in 3 months after you finally got it on, who then nagged for another three months before you actually moved in with him. Girl, if that isn't dedication I don't know what is."

Andy let out a small laugh "was I really that awful to him?" she asked quite timidly.

"Not awful, oblivious. And I'm sure you've made it up to him in the two years since." Traci pointed out with a chuckle.

"Right" Andy agreed as she finished buttoning her shirt, "I should probably shut up and let this one go huh?"

"As Leo would say 'Get over it'" Traci said as she mimicked her son in a high pitched voice and a scrunched up face.

"He said that?" Andy asked astonished.

"Yup. I asked him why he always manages to scuff his shoes and that's the reply I got." Traci explained.

Andy couldn't help but laugh at the child's new found attitude.

"You're as bad as Jerry, I was trying to tell Leo off for the attitude and Jerry sat next to him with a huge smirk spread across his face."

Andy attempted to stifle her smile as she shut up her locker.

"C'mon we're gonna be late for parade" Traci revealed as she grabbed for Andy's arm and led her out of the locker room.

"I'm always late, 'Get over it'" Andy shot back.

"McNally, shut it"

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, you've seen the weather. It's cold, icy and snowy - you know what that means. Keep your eyes on the roads, look out for those dangerous drivers and drive safely." Best began as he stood in front of the officers that were spread across the room "We got Peck helping Callaghan on a case, Epstein on desk, Diaz and Williams, Shaw and Nash and McNally and Swarek. Serve, Protect and Spread the love" he finished with a quick smirk at Sam who stood at the back alongside Jerry.<p>

"What was that about?" Andy whispered to Traci as they rose from their seats.

"How should I know?" Traci shot back, attempting to hide the small smile threatening to appear.

"McNally, grab the keys I'll meet you at the car" Sam announced as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I love this weather; all I want to do is lie on the couch with a hot chocolate"<p>

"Uh huh" Sam murmured in reply, his eyes still focused on the road and his hands firmly placed on the steering wheel.

"Shame we had to work the evening shift, I was looking forward to date night." Andy continued.

Sam simple nodded his head "yeah, me too"

"So we're going for silence today, huh?" Andy questioned, quickly getting irritated with Sam's lack of conversation.

"What? Oh, yeah – silence… think you can manage that?" he asked as a small smirk grew on his lips.

"I've had plenty of practice this week, I'm sure I can manage it" Andy retorted.

_Damn it! _Sam scolded himself. _Keep it normal, _he reminded himself.

"You, uh…wanna turn the radio on? Your choice of station?" he asked, attempting to keep her happy.

Andy didn't say anything but leant forward and fiddled with the dial, until she found her favourite station. Happy with her choice, she leant back and gazed out of the window.

"Do you want some of my coffee?" Sam offered as he held out his cup to her.

"No, I'm good."

"I have gum in my pocket, want some?" he asked as he felt around his pockets for the packet.

"No thanks."

"Wanna drive?"

"Uh, no. I'm fine."

"Okie Doke." He settled for the silence, knowing he couldn't win.

A few minutes passed in the uncomfortable silence as both of them became immersed in their own thoughts.

"15-19, We have minor accident at Highston Avenue, are you 10-8?" the radio crackled to life.

Sam nodded to Andy, who picked up the radio "15-19, show us responding"

* * *

><p>The last car had just left, leaving only Sam and Andy with the cruiser on the long road. Best had been right all along, they had arrived to see two drivers arguing about a small dent created by their accident and lack of consideration of the weather. Sam and Andy has sorted it quite quickly, sending them both on their way home before the weather once again took a turn for the worse. The only thing they needed to do now was warm themselves up. There were no pavements, forcing both of them to gently walk over the ice ridden road back to the warmth of their cruiser.<p>

Sam's gaze darted back and forth from his own feet to Andy, knowing her clumsiness.

"You, uh…need a hand, McNally?" he asked, noticing she was quite a few steps behind him.

"Nope, I'll catch you up." She replied coldly.

"C'mon McNally" he sighed, as he reached back for her holding out his hand for her to take.

"I'm fine"

"McNally" he growled.

She sighed in defeat and took a step closer to him to reach out to his hand. Her hand darted out to meet his but before feeling the warmth of his skin enclose on it, she lost her footing. Sam quickly turned in an attempt to grab her before she hit the floor but wasn't quick enough and she landed with a heavy thump and an "Oooft."

He bent down and cupped her face as his eyes darted her body for any visible injuries "Andy, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Sam." She reassured him as she shrugged his hands away.

He slowly stood back up and once again held out his hand for her. There was no hesitation as she took his calloused hand in hers, and relished in the warmth that spread as his fingers enclosed around her hand. He gently pulled back as she raised herself from the ground, quickly wincing in the pain that burnt through her knee.

"What, what is it?" Sam questioned, pausing their movement and looking around for the cause of her pain.

"My knee, I must have twisted on it or something. I'm fine" she reassured him.

"Yeah, of course you are." He shot back as he looked down at her knee, "you're bleeding" he pointed out.

"It's a little blood Sam, not the first time"

"Definitely not you're first time" he retorted, "lean on me" he ordered.

For once she did as she was told and wrapped her arm around his shoulders as he circled his arm around her waist, attempting to relieve her of her own weight. They carefully walked back to the cruiser, mindful of the icy road.

"Jump on the bonnet, I'll grab the first aid kit" Sam commanded.

"I'm fine Sam"

"Just do it McNally"

She sighed heavily but carefully lifted herself on to the bonnet, shuddering as the cool metal was felt through her thick uniform trousers. Sam returned with the small bag in his hand and placed it alongside Andy on the bonnet. He fiddled with the zip of his own jacket before removing it and placing it around Andy's shoulder.

"Sam, you'll catch your death in this weather."

"McNally" he growled.

She sighed in defeat but snuggled into his jacket nonetheless, appreciating the warmth it offered. She breathed in deeply, savouring the scent buried deep in the collar of his jacket. She had noticed his distinctiveness of smell the night they had been captured, it had offered her reassurance in his presence and still offers her comfort and safety every time she notices it.

She had gotten lost in her thoughts and hadn't noticed, until he had pulled her trouser leg back down, that he patched her knee up.

He stretched out his hand in silence, willing her to take it.

"I'm fine Sam. I can walk around to the door" she stated.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, something Andy had come to expect of him when he was annoyed, "why do you have to be so stubborn, just let me help you"

"Stubborn, I'm not stubborn Sam. I just don't want to have your help for one second before you change your mind and realise you have an errand to run" she blurted out as she remained seated on the hood of the car.

"What are you talking about, McNally?" he snapped.

"That! One minute you all over me and then next it's like I don't exist and that my being here is just annoying you. Especially today in the car, one minute you wanted silence the next you're asking me a load of questions, you're confusing me." She felt the tears of frustration and worry rising but forced them back.

He stepped back and sighed, "I'm sorry, I was just angry that I couldn't take you out tonight."

That was all it took for the tears to stroll down her face and for the babbling to begin, "you're angry because we couldn't go out? It wasn't my fault we got called in to cover the shift. And that doesn't explain how you've been acting over the past few weeks, this isn't the first time I've felt like this. I was actually telling Traci this morning that I knew something wasn't right. What about running those errands? Ones you could only do by yourself, huh? That sure as hell had nothing to do with our date night? What the hell is so special about ton-…"

"I was going to ask you to marry me!" he shouted, instantly regretting it.

She felt a knot form in her throat as the words tumbled from his mouth, the tears temporarily slowed "You were…you were going to what?" she asked timidly.

He stepped forward to cup her face with his warm hands, gently stroking her tears away with the pad of his thumb "I've wanted to ask you for weeks. Those 'errands' I ran were the million visits I had at the jewellers trying to find you the perfect ring. I finally did by the way, and tonight was meant to be perfect for you….and I guess I just thought about it too much and I didn't mean to upset you, I was nervous" he chuckled softly at the disbelieving look that spread across Andy's face "I was. I didn't know what you were going to sa-"

"Ask me now" she ordered.

"Andy, this isn't how it was meant to happen, it was supposed to be per-"

"Perfect. I know, but look around this is perfect. It's beautiful here and I'm sat on a cruiser and that's a huge part of our lives, right?"

He chuckled softly and glanced around their surroundings. The ice laced a pattern that glistened on the road, which was bordered by snow crusted trees, _this has Andy written all over it ,_he thought. He looked back at the woman in front of him and guilt hit him, her face still had the remnants of tears on them. He stepped back once again and took the sight of her in, huddled in his oversized jacket, she looked perfect.

His hand dove to his trouser pocket, rummaging around until his fingers clasped around a smooth velvet material. He gently lowered himself to one knee, whilst pulling the small box from his pocket. He carefully opened it, revealing the ring inside. Andy gasped as it opened and smiled as she took in its beauty. A simple silver ring lay there, encrusted with tiny flecks of diamonds, it was perfect. Everything she could ever have wanted. Her gaze returned to the man knelt in front of her, and a soft smile grew.

He held out his other hand and grasped her petite hand in his, gently stroking it with his thumb, "Andy McNally, you've got on my nerves since the day you blew my cover…" they both laughed softly before he continued "but I love having you around. It doesn't matter how bad a day I've had, how much you've nagged my ear off in the cruiser or how many questions Epstein asked, because I know when we get home it's just you and me. I want that for the rest of my life, so McNally, what do you say? Think you could put up with me for forever? Will you marry me?"

She gently tugged at his hand for him to raise from the ground. Once he did, she gently wrapped her arms around his waist as he gently stroked her cheek waiting for her answer.

She brushed her nose against his, something she had grown to love, before looking up into his deep brown eyes "I think the question is, can you put up with me for forever" she replied before gently brushing his lips with her own.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he whispered, their lips almost touching.

"I suppose" she replied with a fake sigh.

He inched his face back a bit to shoot her a playful glare, but she grasped the back of his head pulling him back for a passionate kiss. Their lips fit perfectly together, whilst their tongues battled for dominance in a fluid motion. They broke apart slowly as the need for air became too much, he brushed his nose over hers before placing another light kiss to her lips. He pulled the ring from its holder and carefully pushed it onto her ring finger, his eyes never leaving hers.

She let a small squeal "I knew something wasn't right!" she exclaimed before he pulled her back in for another kiss.


End file.
